Soft Lips Blue Seed
by Telpelindewen
Summary: COMPLETE Momiji and Kusanagi become closer as she discovers what her destiny as the Kushinada is. What will happen when Kusanagi throws himself into danger - how will she be able to save him if you can't change the past...
1. The Beginning

****

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

.·¤**¤·.Soft Lips Blue Seed.·¤**¤·.

¤ By: Telpelindewen ¤

¤ Chapter One ¤

Momiji had yet another exhausting day and she sighed when she entered her room. She walked over to her desk where a couple of picture frames resided. She left one empty for the day when she would get a picture of Kusanagi. She rubbed her fingers along the glistening silver edge of the frame. _I miss him terribly though._

"Ya know princess, picture frames are most frequently used for holding pictures." Momiji jumped at the sound of his voice and switched the light on. Kusanagi had keen eye sight in the dark, probably better than he could see in daylight. He was sitting on her window sill crunching on an apple and looking at her empty picture frame on the sill.

She gave him a look that said no shit. He just grinned at her. "So what's up on your planner for tonight?" He asked.
    
    "Sleep." She said.

"Hey, it's Friday. Why don't you go out and have some fun?" He asked her tugging at her sleeve. "Why don't you go out and have fun for me." She pulled away.

"No way… why don't we go out and have fun… together. Say the movies!" He picked her up before she could respond and jumped out her window. It scared her half to death.

"KUSANAGI!"

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

They had decided on a movie… well rather Kusanagi did. When they entered the theater it was already dark and almost full. Kusanagi picked a seat off to the side and motioned for Momiji to follow. Of course the clumsy girl tripped over something in the dark and tumbled down to the laughing Kusanagi who dragged her onto her feet and plopped her down in a chair next to him. He placed the drink in the cup holder and gave her the pop corn. Before the movie started they showed an amazing amount of previews while Kusanagi was showing off about how he could catch the popcorn in his mouth if he threw it in the air. When Momiji tried this every piece just bounced off her nose, this which made Kusanagi laugh. Momiji knew she was being teased and threw a handful of popcorn at him. It was unexpected and he stared at the giggling Momiji. Before he could do anything about it someone shushed them as the movie started.

Somehow and sometime during the movie Momiji felt Kusanagi's hand along her shoulder and she inched a little bit closer to him. To her horror she felt something slide down her back, it was a freezing cold handful of ice cubes. It was during one of the most dramatic parts of the movie when she stood up and did a frenzy of a dance and had the audience annoyed and Kusanagi laughing his ass off. When she got the ice cubes out a man came in a kicked them out of the movie.

They walked out laughing. "Kusanagi you are a sneaky brat." Momiji laughed. But she saw the photo booth and grabbed his shoulder pointing to the machine.

"Ah so you want a picture of your deveshly handsome man." He puffed out his chest and one of his leaf blades popped out. It made him look a whole lot buffer and Momiji laughed. She poked his stomach, hard, and it all went back in with a loud _oof!_

"Hey, common now let's go!" Kusanagi followed her and they each put in a dollar. The machine took six pictures. One they did with just smiles. But the booth was cramped so Kusanagi had Momiji placed on his lap. 

"Stop squirming' girl." He said almost with a squeak.

They posed for the next picture. Kusanagi had his blade out and fanned it behind his head so that he looked like he had wings coming out of his head and made Momiji laugh as the next picture captured that moment. They had three left and Momiji took her hands and made faces on Kusanagi's face. They had two to go and Kusanagi looked at her for a few moments and then as the picture flashed he kissed her on the cheek. Momiji knew that she looked shocked in that picture. Then before it could flash again she wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her neck as it flashed again.

When they got out Kusanagi looked at Momiji who was just as confused. "That was fun let's do it again." Kusanagi smiled and dove into the booth just to have Momiji drag him out again. The pictures came out. They looked exactly like she thought they would. One with just her, and then one with just Kusanagi. The next was the funny face with his blades, and then the one where Momiji made a face for him, and then the two where he kissed her. 

She refused to let him see them even though he tried to grab them many times. Finally he sighed and picked her up, hopping over buildings they arrived at her house. Together they slipped into her room and switched on the light. Kusanagi took off his coat and sat down on her bed.

Momiji was called into the bathroom by nature. While she was in the bathroom Kusanagi went over to her desk where she dropped the pictures. He looked at her frame which was big enough to hold four of the six. He took the pictures and cut them where their strips were with his blades. He took the one where it was just Momiji and then he looked at the others. The one where he first kissed her eyes were wide open with shock and then in the next one she looked at him romantically as he kissed her neck. 

He laughed at them and heard the toilet flush so he hurryingly placed them in the frame and then grabbed the other two for himself. He then jumped outside her window and onto the dark tree branch where he could make sure she went to sleep safely.

Momiji came out of the bathroom and went into her room with a smile that disappeared when she noticed that he was gone.

"Kusanagi?" And then she felt the breeze from outside her window. She frowned and realized that he had left. "You butt head! You couldn't even wait, I didn't take that long in the bathroom!" She sighed and then went to her desk where she thought that she had placed the pictures from the booth. "Shit! Where are they?" and then she saw that her once empty frame was now occupied. She grabbed the frame and kicked off her shoes so that she could tuck her feet underneath her body as she sat on her bed and leaned against the open window frame. 

Kusanagi had placed the four pictures in the one frame. He had taken two with him. She looked at the ones he left her. There was the one with him winking by himself in the top right corner, and then bellow that was the one with his blade funny face. She laughed aloud. Then the next top corner was the one where she was making his a funny face, and the one bellow that was the one with her shocking kiss. Kusanagi had kept the one with just herself and then the one where he was kissing her neck while she wrapped her arms around his neck. She blushed as she thought how he kept the picture where it was ever so romantic between the two of them. When she rubbed her thumb across his picture as a loving touch Momiji swore she felt someone's breathe behind her and breathing on her neck, but when she turned around no one was there. The tree branch was close but it disappeared into the dark so she couldn't see in the shadows. 

"_Hmph…_coward." She closed her window a crack more and lay down with the picture frame in her arms. She started to snore softly as Kusanagi stared from the branch. He smiled and then leaped into the air with the two pictures in his shirt pocket. 

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

Momiji woke up with a soft pain in her chest, as she looked down she saw that her physic powers were notifying her of an Aragami near by. She quickly phoned TAC and headed out with Koume who knocked on her door a few minutes later.

"It's big I can feel it Koume, it hurts." She gasped for air as they ran down the street. 

"Will you be okay?" Momiji nodded, "Good, now where is that son of a…" Just under their feet something started to crack through the pavement it literally split in half as a monstrous plant came through the ground knocking them both on their butts.

"Shit, Momiji we have to move." Koume said it just as the vines on the plant started to move. People all around scream as a gigantic flower with purple thorns bloomed. Strangely the flower had teeth and poisonous thorns. It was magnificent with bright red and purple petals. One of the vines started to move and came down with a whiplash upon the Earth. It sent Momiji and Koume soaring in the air. Koume didn't waste a minute and started to shoot it in the air. They were both caught by a man in a trench coat; Kusanagi had come to their rescue.

"Kusanagi." Momiji sighed. He put them down and told her to stay put. Momiji watched from a distance as TAC arrived and Kusanagi went after the flower. He slashed at it and slashed at it but it still wouldn't die. Momiji could see that he was panting pretty hard but wouldn't give up.

"Koume what are you waiting for?!" Momiji yelled over the screaming crowds of people now clearing out.

"Do you want me to kill him?" She looked at Momiji knowing that if she shot her gun he would get in the way and be killed as well. "I mean hey I'll do it."

"Koume don't you dare." Momiji warned her.

Kusanagi looked at Momiji who bit her lip he winked at her.

"Kusanagi look out!" Koume shouted as a vine with thorns came along and struck his red coat. He was smashed to the ground. Koume and Momiji started to run towards him, but Koume froze when she saw him getting up. "Momiji stay back!" Ryoko said from a distance.

Kusanagi stood up and wavered slightly then jumped carelessly into the air where he slashed at the flowers tongue and still looking for the heart of the monster_._

"Yaegashi, a little help here!" he yelled. 

"Hey you wana give it a try? There are too many thorns! But I'm still looking!" The computer boy typed furiously.

Kusanagi went down to the plants thorns and shaved a good amount off. Just then the plant cried out and sank to the ground unfolding all it's leaves and looking as if it passed. 

Kusanagi sat on the dead form as the TAC team started to run forward with Momiji in the lead. He smiled and then cringed at the pain across his back. Momiji arrived just as he took off his coat.

"Oh my god, Kusanagi, your back." Ryoko came abroad and saw the slash across almost oozing with crusty green blood.

Momiji came closer and took his coat while also helping him up. 

"Don't worry it's no sweat!" He grinned and then it turned sour as she gently felt the wound along his back. "Oh, Kusanagi that must hurt a lot." Momiji turned him around with her back to the monster that hadn't for some reason dispersed into its seed form.

The team started to turn back while Koume reloaded her guns. The creature was not dead yet as its huge thorny arm swept along the ground, catching Matsudaira along its path. The TAC team dove for cover, but Momiji and Kusanagi stood right at its throat. The big flower turned towards the screaming Momiji and whipped out its lips to swallow her whole. Kusanagi readily pushed Momiji and his coat behind him out of harms way. Allowing the creature to take him instead. 

"KUSANAGI!" Momiji yelled for him but he disappeared into it's throat that was halfway open. She saw Kusanagi get swallowed and through the open throat she could see his arm hanging half way out, not moving. 

"Koume!" Momiji yelled for her friends. "Give me the damn gun."

Koume looked at her strangely, "Momiji you haven't shot this one before." 

"I don't give a flaming flamingo give me the damn thing." Koume handed it over as the arm took another sweep around. Looking at Kusanagi's none moving arm she started to glow a silvery white like nothing before.

She held the gun with a tear slipping down her face she yelled, "Aragami disperse!" She shot the gun which threw her backwards into Daitetsu and the bullet with the same light went streaming right to where the seed was laying in the flower's purple thorn.

It exploded and everything turned white as the flower diminished and a seed dropped onto the ground and into the hand of the none-moving Kusanagi.

Momiji ran forward while the whole team sat there in shock. "Nice shoot." Koume coughed her hair strewn everywhere.

Momiji ran to where Kusanagi laid and she fell to the ground. 

"Oh please don't die Kusanagi. You've always been there to protect me. Let me have protected you just once!" Momiji picked up his limp hand and touched the seed that started to glow a white like her glow. She placed it into Ryoko's hands and stared down at Kusanagi. Momiji laid her head on his chest and felt it softly rise and fall knowing that he was still breathing. 

She propped him up with his own coat and saw something poking in the corner. Koume reached down for it and picked up the romantic picture that they had taken at the movies not twenty four hours ago. Koume sighed and placed the picture in her pocket.

Matsudaira came through and gently helped Momiji off the ground. "I'll have to get him back and the seed to my laboratory. Don't worry though, I have to sweep out that poison and I need the seed to get a cure for it." She gave Momiji a reassuring smile.

Together Daitetsu and Matsudaira lifted Kusanagi up and took them back to the TAC truck where they could drive him back in a jiffy to her lab. Momiji was stuck in a trance she couldn't break as she watched them drive away.

"Momiji common now." Sakura for once being nice held her in a soft hug and walked her along to Ryoko's car.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

Back at the lab Momiji bit her lip and looked out the open window. Matsudaira was tending to Kusanagi on a long flat table and Yaegashi was temping to examine the poison from the seed.

Ryoko was making fresh tea for everyone while Koume and Sakura sat near Momiji. Momiji in a daze just stared out the window. She barley felt the warm summer breeze floating in through the window and washing over her cold skin.

Ryoko came over to the three girls, "Here guys, have some tea." She poured three cups of steaming brownish water.

"Common Momiji drink up." Momiji just stared at her cup of tea, it was so hot it was burning her hands but she didn't care and put the cup down.

"Guy's come in here!" Yaegashi called in for them in a hurried tone.

"We have a problem." Matsudaira said softly looking straight at Momiji who was still in the corner.

"What is it?" Daitetsu asked.

"Kusanagi can heal quicker than any normal human being." He looked confused.

"So? Isn't that a good thing?" But they saw to their disbelief that she shook her head.

"No because if his body heals closed without the poison being swabbed out first the poison will run it's course through his body and eventually kill him. Even with his healing." Momiji frowned.

"So what are you going to do then Matsudaira?" Koume asked looking at him on the table.

"Well I know that it doesn't sound pleasant but… we have to hold his skin apart, so it won't heal until we've got that poison in him and the cure in him. But I want you all to go home. It's been a long day and he won't be going anywhere." Matsudaira pushed them all towards the door.

"Don't worry Yaegashi and I have everything under control."

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

Momiji was still in the corner looking out the window. She felt helpless and wanted to stay while they worked on him. Pretty much everyone felt the same but they were just as tired so they all nodded and went to gather their things and told Matsudaira that they would all be there tomorrow morning. 

Matsudaira walked from the lab to Momiji and grabbed her by the wrist. "Momiji, why don't you go home and sleep?" She smiled and Momiji lifted her pale face to her friend. 

"I want to stay." Momiji walked towards the lab and went in with a deep breath. 

She looked at Kusanagi on the table with cotton hooks holding his skin open so that they could drain out every possible once of poison with tubes. The room had a stench of some chemical. Kusanagi had an oxygen mask on and his shirt was stained with green blood. Momiji hated the sight of him on the table, his usually strong and bronze skin taught with weakness.

She went over and sat down by his side. There was a little puddle of green blood by her feet. Momiji pulled up a chair and sat down. While Matsudaira looked on Momiji took Kusanagi's hand in her and gripped it tightly.

"Hang on Kusanagi, hang on." She whispered to his face.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

It had been three days since Kusanagi had been struck and Momiji was still by his side. She was singing to herself softly still holding his hand in hers. Matsudaira went down the stairs to help Yaegashi formulate the cure that would help Kusanagi.

Matsudaira soon came back with a disgusting orange liquid in a tube for her to feed into Kusanagi. They had removed all of the glowing poison and now prepared for the last feed. 

Momiji helped steady the table as when the orangey form hit his flesh he trembled with pain. "What is that doing to him?" Momiji looked at the satisfied Matsudaira.

"It's killing the poison and then it will help rebuild his white blood cells so that he can heal himself. Let's get rid of these now." The cotton hooks that held Kusanagi's skin apart flung out with a touch of her finger and the skin immediately started to close.

"He's gonna be fine now Momiji. Just a few more days till he's as good as new." She closed the door on her way out.

Momiji looked sadly at Kusanagi and picked up his hand again. She held it and noticed that he still had his gloved on. Momiji bit her lip, looked around, and slowly began to peel the glove off his hand. She flung it to the ground and started her examination of his hand. She traced all the lines on his palm and around his mitama. She noticed that he had strong hands and wondered why he always kept them covered. Momiji placed a small kiss on his thumb. Then she leaned over and placed one on his lips.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

Kusanagi was in a fuzzy world with voices, color, and sometimes shape. He felt the pain like as if someone was ripping him apart slowly. He felt someone take hold of his hand and remove his gloves. He wanted to protest but couldn't. He felt the water entering through his veins and protein through the other. But what he was amazed to feel were soft lips pressed upon his hand. Kusanagi felt the warmth of the lips and realized that he wanted to hold that person more than anything. Momiji took his hand and placed her cheek in it and he could feel the wetness upon that cheek. 

He heard a soft voice calling to him. It wasn't actually a voice but a song. He groaned and realized that he couldn't reach out towards it. Even though he tried to grasp it many times, each time he failed. He knew that the voice that belonged to the song was somewhat yet familiar. He tried to look around and found the voice was coming from very close, and on his right side. He squeezed his hand and then all his strength left and he lost consciousness again.

"Kusanagi?!" Momiji swore to herself that she had felt a small movement across her cheek. She looked around for someone to share her joy, but she realized that she was still alone…

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

DISCLAIMER

All the characters appearing in Blue Seed are copyright of someone else. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters in The Silver Shine Series - Blue Seed are the creations and the property of **Telpelindewen.** Even if they are out of character.

BLAH!!!!


	2. Chapter Two

****

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

.·¤**¤·.Soft Lips Blue Seed.·¤**¤·.

¤ By: Telpelindewen ¤

¤ Chapter Two ¤

Momiji looked up as Ryoko and Koume entered the room. 

They sat down next to Momiji who was still holding Kusanagi's hand. They started to have a friendly chat. Koume had more important things to tell Momiji when she felt the picture in her pocket and remembered the real reason she had asked Ryoko to come see Momiji with her. Koume held up her hands.

"Momiji I want to show you something. It's something that I found in Kusanagi's coat the day he got hurt." Koume reached into her pocket while Ryoko and Momiji both looked on curiously. "Ah here it is." She took out the small white photo of her and Kusanagi in the booth at the movies. She placed it in Momiji's free hand. 

"Uh..." Momiji started to tear, "You found it in his coat pocket?" She looked over at the red and green spotted trench coat.

"Yeah. Well… it was sitting in his pocket. But we're gonna go back downstairs and when you're ready come and join us okay." Koume winked at her as they both walked out. Momiji sadly looked at Kusanagi and she laid her hand on his chest to hear the heartbeat within. "Oh Kusanagi this is my entire fault." And as she closed her eyes a tear slipped down her cheek and onto one of his mitamas. Momiji stood up and grabbed the red coat and the photo and looked at him before she went down the stairs with her final decision.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

Koume, Ryoko, Yaegashi, and Daitetsu all sat down on the couch in the TAC building when Momiji walked in with the photo of her and Kusanagi in her hand.

Everyone was watching her silently as she walked towards the center of the room.

"I'm leaving." She whispered softly.

"That's good Momiji, go home and get some rest okay?" Ryoko said gladly.

"No." She whispered. "I'm leaving Tokyo." They all looked at her in shook.

"What do you mean Momiji?" Daitetsu asked her frowning.

"Well I need to get away for a few days or even weeks. I have a friend up in the north, I can't stay here and… well I can't… can't watch him in this much pain. I'm sorry." She left the room and fled down the stairs to her car in the parking lot.

"Shouldn't you go after her?" Sakura asked snobbishly.

"No I think that this time letting her go will do her good. Besides we have you now to help us." Sakura snorted when Ryoko told her this.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

Momiji finished packing her few things into a small bag with a bunny on it. She picked up Kusanagi's trench coat and after a small mental debate she took it and placed it on top of her clothes. Momiji quickly wrote a note to her mother on the door and told her how she would be visiting Julie's house up north. She would understand. She signed it and started to leave. 

When she locked the door behind her she felt something jingle in the bag that she helf. She reached down and found two keys and pulled them out.

Momiji had passed by Kusanagi's apartment many times, but had only been inside once, and that wasn't even enough time to look around. She bit her lip and knew it would be wrong to snoop around inside. But she wanted to see it so badly. So she walked past her car and to Kusanagi's apartment. When she got there she fiddled with the keys nervously but boasting her confidence she walked in. It was very pain with just a one bedroom and bathroom apartment. There was a small kitchen with a small fridge and then the bathroom. She didn't want to stay too long so she found a bag and stuffed a few pieces of clothing in a bag of his. It was too dark for her to see much so she hurried into the kitchen where a small light was and she saw that there were trays filled with chemicals and a clothing line strung across the kitchen to hold up wet photographs. She moved closer to the photograph's in the dim light. One was a beautiful moonlight scope of the moon breaking light through the branches of a tree, another was a picture of some little girl eating ice cream that was smudged all over her face. She almost stumbled over Kusanagi's camera which was sitting on the floor. She picked it up and placed it on the counter. She took a look at the last picture and saw herself looking at a flower. It was when she and Koume had gone to see the gun show in the botanical gardens. She had gotten bored while Koume marveled over the new guns that we're being built today and instead she went to pick some flowers for her mother. (Ahhh! Long paragraph)

He had caught her by surprise by seeing her a few minutes later. She had no idea he had his camera with him then. She looked at the picture and took it down. She laid it on the counter while also looking in his fridge. There wasn't much but some orange juice, chemical containers, and some film that was frozen. She wanted to take the film and see what he had been up to these past few weeks, but she knew better. Momiji was already snooping too much. So she took the picture and placed it in his bag. Then she went to go back out to her car when she turned around suddenly and grabbed his camera and ran out the door locking it on her way. 

It was really late when Momiji stopped by the team building to drop of the bag of clothing for Kusanagi whenever he woke up. She went in to the lab where he laid there still. She leaned against the doorway, happy that no one else was around. She went in and approached him. 

"I'm sorry Kusanagi. This is my fault, what happened to you… I don't…I don't know why you moved me out of the way. I should have been the one to be hurt." Momiji went to climb over the chair but tripped and land with her palms on the ground. 

"Damnit!" She wailed smacking her palms together.

"Momiji?" Kusanagi rasped out with a horribly painful gasp.

"Kusanagi!" Momiji raised her face to his level where she saw his wounds slowly close and heal a little bit more.

"What… what… are you doing?" He asked, although he couldn't see anything.

"I'm going away for a little bit Kusanagi, but I left you a bag of fresh new clothes. I need to visit a friend up north. I'll be back in a couple days though okay?" She went to turn away when she felt something snag her wrist.

"Don't… leave; I won't be able to… protect you." He said with rasps but then he fainted using most of his strength, and dropped the hold on her wrist.

"That's the whole point Kusanagi." Momiji whispered and then walked out without looking back.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

Momiji drove her car nine hours through the night and then when it was almost dawn she stopped somewhere on the road for tea. She was almost to her destination. Her friend was a famous Japanese artist and married someone from America and therefore she moved there having this apartment in Japan for whenever they visited. But being good friends with the Kushinada for they saved her lives many times she gave Momiji a key for her to use it whenever she wanted. It was an apartment with one bedroom, a full kitchen, a library, and a bathroom. The bedroom had an amazing panoramic view above all of the other buildings looking over the ocean and onto the city night sky. 

Momiji pulled the car into the parking garage where the spot for her car was waiting. She parked and headed up to the top floor. She stepped out and stretched her legs as she walked into the elevator. A strange man in a black overcoat was already on the elevator and he stood about 6 foot 3. He had on gloves and a hat as well. He was all black.

"Going up?" He asked. His voice sounding cold.

Momiji without hesitation stepped onto the elevator not wanting to be rude, but just to be safe she stood on the opposite side of the elevator. She couldn't see his face but she knew somehow that he was smiling. He stepped a little bit closer and she could feel his cold breath upon her neck. She turned around and he just smiled. All of a sudden she felt his hands upon her neck and trying to suck the blood from her neck. She couldn't get out of his grasp. He had to have more than two arms at least. When she started to scream she felt something against her neck, and his fangs started to sink into her skin as she cried out. But she started to feel warmth and the man let go in a hurry. She felt hot and saw steam rising from his coat. He disappeared out of the elevator doors and into the dark hallways holding his damaged arm.

Momiji light headed didn't look after but fainted.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

"Daitetsu! Something's wrong with Kusanagi!" Yaegashi yelled into the other room where Matsudaira and Daitetsu were talking about Momiji. When they heard the call they jumped up and went into the lab where Kusanagi laid upon the table. All of his mitamas were glowing silver light and pulsing furiously. They could only stare as he became one light and all of his wounds closed with a snap and his eyes opened and tried to take a gulp of air that the mask wouldn't feed.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

"M'am? Are you alright m'am?" A handsome man was gently shaking her.

Momiji opened her eyes and looked around frantically. She was out of the elevator and in one of the hallways in the apartment building. The man helped her stand.

"Are you okay? What happened?" He asked concerning. He was tall, handsome with black hair and ice blue eyes. He had on a coat and hat as well.

"Um… I get claustrophobic sometimes in the elevator." She lied and smiled weakly.

"Will you be okay, do you want me to walk you to your apartment?" He asked her. 

"Oh no, no. I'll be fine. It happens all the time." And for once when she stood she didn't trip or fall over. This was a relief. She was on the wrong floor but pretending to know where she was going she waved the man away. When she looked back he was gone.

She turned the corner and pressed herself against the wall. She was scared. The thought that she could be safe there in her friends apartment. She slide to her feet and felt her neck for the place where the vampire had struck her. She felt the little scab where she felt blood oozing. But when she brought her hand to her face she saw that it wasn't her blood but silver goo instead. She quickly wiped her hand on her clothes and tried to get it off. 

She was breathing deeply and she stood back up and went back to the elevator. She was about to press the up button when she took another thought and headed for the stairs with her bag on her shoulder. She tried to go as fast as she could afraid that the vampire would show again but she sighed when she got to the apartment building on the top floor. 

Momiji flicked on the lights when she walked into the apartment and noticed that it had been repainted and restocked with food since she had been there three years ago with her mother.

She walked into the bedroom and sighed with delight at the view of the panoramic view above the bed. It was her favorite part… looking over Japan, and the ocean. Momiji decided to make a few phone calls.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

Kusanagi had enough strength and he ripped off the oxygen mask that was forcing air into his lungs. When it was off he took three big gulps of air and looked around. Yaegashi, Matsudaira, and Daitetsu were all looking on. He tried to sit up when Matsudaira hurried over and pressed him back down.

"Don't you dare move. You'll rip those wounds right open again Kusanagi." He glowered at her but she just smiled back.

"I don't want to be one of your experiments." He said with little breath.

"Kusanagi, Matsudaira was just helping you while you've been in pain this whole time." 

"The whole time?"

"Yepper, about a week or so." She counted the days in her head.

"A WEEK!" He sighed and then finally gave into the pressure of going back down flat onto the bed.

While Yaegashi went to the side of his bed, Matsudaira started to take out the water and protein supply so that he could eat and drink regularly without the needles.

"You were hurt pretty bad ya know." Yaegashi said looking down at him. Koume walked in with food for the gang. She almost dropped it when she saw that Kusanagi was awake. 

"Kusanagi? You're awake!" He rolled his eyes at them all.

"Thank you captain obvious." He looked around for Momiji but didn't see her anywhere. 

Maybe it wasn't a dream after all. He thought to himself. 

The team gathered in the other room for food, and Koume came in to give Kusanagi a plate of his food and she sat down in the chair that Momiji had recently occupied herself. 

"Koume let me ask you something." He looked up from the food.

"Okay shoot!" She laughed at her own joke.

"Where's Momiji?" He asked.

Koume looked up from her plate and frowned. "We don't know Kusanagi." She looked away. "All we know is that she left about two days ago."

"What do you mean you don't know?! She just left and you guys let her?" He yelled softly at her.

"Hey don't yell at me buddy, Momiji needed some time off and so her mom said she headed up north." Koume acknowledged him to keep eating, "She went to your apartment and got a few pieces of clothing for you here." Koume pointed to the bag.

She saw him freeze while eating. "She went _into_ my apartment?!" He asked in shock.

"Duh plant boy isn't that what I just said!" She rolled her eyes and left the room.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

"Hello?"

"Hi this is FujimiyaMomiji…"

"Momiji!" A famine voice squealed. 

"Ira? Is that you?" Momiji smiled into the receiver.

"Oh of course it's me darling'! Where are you?" 

"Well I'm up in …"

"Please tell me that you've been using the house dear. We don't use it enough, and I hope that Mr. Guar is taking good care of it." 

"Yeah well I'm here now and it looks amazing!" She told.

"Well, stay as long as you want dear, but I wanted to tell you that we left our cat there his name is Amatal. Mr. Guar is supposed to be feeding him daily, but I'll give him a call to let him know that you'll be staying there. Okay? Well I have to go... but chow have fun!" And the phone clicked off as Momiji said goodbye and laughed at her friend's enthusiasm. 

Momiji went looking for the cat around the apartment but couldn't find him anywhere. 

She picked up the phone wanting to call her mother but decided to unpack everything instead. 

She had brought enough clothes for two weeks and that's how long she would stay. She put all her clothes into the draws and then took out her accessories. She had placed Kusanagi's camera on the bed along with his coat and single gloves that she secretly took.

The last item to come out was the picture frame that held the four photo's of her and Kusanagi at the movies. She rubbed her thumb over the one of just Kusanagi by himself. But then realizing that she was moping she put it down and threw her clothes and Kusanagi's coat into the wash while she popped into the shower. 

Momiji wanted to spend the vacation not thinking about Kusanagi… but everything she did reminded her of him. Even in the shower she couldn't think of anything else. Momiji's mitama started to glow a silver instead of it's usual blue. She glanced down to stare at it strangely but then gasped as her memory went into some faze. She saw flashes of an Aragami in Tokyo clawing it's way through glass in a building. It was in the form of a giant ape. In the next picture she saw Kusanagi rip off his oxygen mask and gasp for air. 

Momiji opened her eyes and held her hand to her forehead. It throbbed with an oncoming headache. As a tear came to her eye she squeezed them shut and stood up from where she fell. She stepped out of the shower and looked into the mirror. She looked and gasped when she saw the silver light that enclosed her body disappear. She had to call her mother and ask if it meant anything.

"Hello?"

"Mom?" Momiji could feel her head pounding.

"Momiji where are you?" She could hear her mother cooking in the backround.

"I'm up at Akida." She said.

"Oh are you at Ira's place then?" Her mother sounded relieved.

"Yes… but I needed to ask you something." 

"What is it?" Her mothers concern was back again.

"Well, did Kaede ever have um… well dreams during the day that would give her a headache before?" Momiji still had her hand pressed to her hand and looked at the clock that said it was past lunch time.

"No why?" 

"Well I was in the shower and I had sort of a dream." 

"While you were standing up?" 

"Yeah… but it was strange."

"How… so…" She sounded busy.

"Well it was... well... coated in silver.

"Momiji what are you talking about? Coated in silver?" 

"Like different shades of silver, I didn't see in color or black and white, it was just… silver. Like a silver dream." She was becoming agitated.

"Well I'm not sure about anything like that but you could ask your grandmother."

"Okay… where is she?"

"That's the bad part. She went to Iwaki."

"Momiji frowned and rolled her eyes, "Why?"

"Well I don't know but she'll be back in a few days or so. So why don't you come back home and you can ask her then."

"No thanks mom, I'll just call her. I mean… well I don't want to come home just yet."

"Momiji," her mother's tone was stern, "You haven't gone missing because of this whole Kusanagi thing have you?"

"Mom! I am not missing, you know where I am, and it's not because of…"

"Momiji do not lie to me young lady."

"Okay, okay it's because of Kusanagi. I just didn't want him to get hurt because he wants to protect me." She looked at the picture frame on her desk with their photos captured inside.

"Well I won't bother you about it… but I think that you should come home soon though. I know that it seems safe up there but you never know with the Aragami around and all."

Momiji and her mother said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. Speaking of weirdo's she placed her hand behind her head and on her neck to locate the bite marks of the vampire. She couldn't find it and rushed into the bathroom to glance in the mirror.

The two red welts were almost gone and they had combined into one scar into one line. She frowned and applied some medicine to the scar. 

"Damn bastard." She mumbled to herself.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

Ryoko walked into the lab entrance with Kusanagi's plate of food two days later. It had been a week since Momiji had left and all anyone could get from her mother was that she went up north. Koume came in a few minutes later helping her carry the food.

They unlocked the lab and walked inside to where Kusanagi laid down. Koume was getting some tea ready when she heard the tray that Ryoko had been carrying crash to the ground.

"Ryoko what in the world…?" And when she went into the room where a cool breeze flew in from the broken window. 

"Oh fuck!" Koume said loudly.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

"Hello?"

"Moe? I need the number for Momiji right away! It's an emergency! Please I know that she doesn't want…" Koume rushed on.

"Koume is that you?" 

"Yes it's… me… now I need the number for Momiji please!" Koume had a pencil and paper ready.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

Momiji was just preparing her rice and noodle soup when she heard the phone ring. No I wonder who the hell that is. She thought irritatingly.

She walked over to the only phone in the apartment. She threw her gloves by the stove and then rushed to pick it up. But she tripped over her own two feet and landed on the couch but hastily picked it up anyway.

"What?"

"Momiji is that you?"

"Matsudaira? What's wrong?" She could hear the panic in her friends voice.

"Well I have something important to tell you… well that is… what I mean to say is…" Momiji heard someone yell in the back round and heard someone else pick up.

"Hello? You guys what the heck is going on over there?"

"Momiji… Kusanagi's gone."

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

DISCLAIMER

All the characters appearing in Blue Seed are copyright of someone else. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters in The Silver Shine Series - Blue Seed are the creations and the property of **Telpelindewen.** Even if they are out of character.

BLAH!!!!


	3. Chapter Three

****

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

.·¤**¤·.Soft Lips Blue Seed.·¤**¤·.

¤ By: Telpelindewen ¤

¤ Chapter Three ¤

"What do you mean gone? I thought he was weak." Momiji gripped the phone tightly.

"He's just... He broke the window and left. We don't know where he is but we do know that he is still weak." Koume said back to her.

"He broke the window? Jesus, I hope that he's not hurt." Momiji heard Daitetsu say in the back round.

Momiji had a flash of silver the same one where Kusanagi ripping off his oxygen mask. She dropped the phone and put her throbbing head in her hands.

"Momiji? Momiji?" She heard Koume call from the phone.

"Yeah I'm here." Momiji s voice was rather scarce. 

"Are you okay? Listen… Ryoko and I are gonna go out now and see if we can find him. So don't worry about him. But if you hear from him call us right away. He shouldn't be moving around or else he could open up his healing wounds." Koume finished and they hung up.

"Oh Kusanagi you fool." Momiji slide to the floor and wrapped her arms around herself.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

Kusanagi was stumbling in the rain. It was supposed to rain harder later and he was walking around in it. He had the bag that Momiji packed in his left hand. When he had opened it in the laboratory he saw that she had placed the picture of her in the botanical gardens on top of all his things. He knew that she must have seen his photo wall and ran scared away from him and TAC.

He stumbled into his apartment building and reached for the doorknob. He stopped when he got hold and tried to turn the knob and it slide open easily. He walked inside to the dimly lit one room apartment. He switched on the lights and headed towards his bed. He flopped down on it and groaned when his wounds pressed against the bed. He looked over at his wall. It had a photo board and it was covered with photos of Momiji. In the park, at home, eating, talking, sleeping, and even when she went to school. 

"Oh shit, Momiji you saw it didn't you?" Kusanagi rolled over and stuffed his face in his pillow. He had to find her. Even if she didn't want to be with him he still needed to protect her. She had already been gone a week so what if she was hurt already? 

He decided that no matter what he would find her and so he got up and slowly dragged off his clothes to replace them with clean ones. When he was finished he reached in the bag for his gloves and only found one. 

"What the hell." He bent down only to have his chest and wounds protest against the movement, "Okay forget it." He placed the one glove on and went out the door not realizing that his coat and his camera were missing, and that the door never shut.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

"Okay here it is." Ryoko said as she stared at the address on the piece of paper that Momiji had given her earlier that day. She and Koume headed towards the brick building where they thought they would find Kusanagi.

"Ryoko look it's open." Koume and Ryoko saw from down the hall and they ran towards the door.

They pushed it open it creaked the whole time. The walked into the room and the lights were all on.

"Doesn't keep it too tidy does he?" She laughed at all the papers and film and clothes everywhere.

"He's already been here." Ryoko said walking towards the shredded clothes on the floor.

Koume joined her by the bedside. She stood up first and turned towards the wall.

"Holy shit, Ryoko check this out." Koume walked a little closer to where his photo wall was. 

"What… oh my goodness." Ryoko stared at hundreds of photo's of Momiji. Sitting, walking, talking, playing , laughing.

"Je-wiz. I think he likes her just a little bit more than we thought." Koume said going over every picture on the wall.

"Come on Koume, we shouldn't be snooping. We still have to find him." Ryoko dragged her back out of the apartment by her sleeve. 

"Let go back to TAC maybe they found something."

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

The next day Momiji got on a bathing suit and her snorkel mask. She planned on going in the ocean and doing some swimming. Ever since her phone call she checked in with TAC every two hours to see if they had found him yet. They reassured her that when they did they would call her first. She decided that she would swim to take things off her mind. She looked and grabbed Kusanagi's coat from the rack and put it on. It was clean and warm… and it smelled like. Well him. 

She went down the stairs and headed towards her car where she would drive to the beach. She was halfway there when she swore that something in the shadows was watching her. She quickly walked to her car and went into reverse. 

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

It was almost six o'clock when Momiji got out of the water and dried herself off. No matter what she did she couldn't stop thinking about her friends. She noticed that she was the only one on the beach and walked back to her car. When she walked she felt a cold shiver go down her spine. She rushed a little bit quicker to her car and got in. When she was in she sighed with relief.

"What's the rush? Are you in a hurry Kushinada?" It was the same man who had persisted to help her the day before in the elevator.

She was about to squeal with horror when she kept her cool and pushed herself against the back of her door. Reaching for the handle but it was locked.

"What do you want with me?" Momiji squeaked out.

"I just want to talk."He removed the hat that had disguised him the last time. He turned out to be a handsome younger man than she thought. Momiji started to relax a little when he let her see his face.

"Who are you?" She asked warily.

"I am called Leis. I knew your sister." He said sadly but then looked at her.

"Why have you followed me here?" She asked one of her eyebrows arched.

"Well it's a bit complicated. I look for people… with certain… well… certain aptitudes." He finished lamely.

"But I don't have powers." Momiji lied.

"Why are you lying? I know that you have a mitama well if you do still have it, and I know about your silver dreams. Your sister had one too. It's in the color of your blood. I knew that you were her twin when I saw that vampire attack you. You fought him off well with your powers." Momiji was shocked at this and gasped. He smiled with recognition, "Ah ha see I knew that you had them."

"What do you know about silver dreams, and why does the color of my blood matter? It's red like anyone else's." She asked him her curiosity taken over.

"Well I know what I do. See the dreams are things that are either happening or things that will happen or things that have happened. It's kind of like your mitama but in your heart. It senses things… and your heart will glow a silver power that will send messages into your head so that you can see what's happening."

"That explains the headaches, but you're saying that I can see past, present, and future? But how do I know which is which." She asked.

"You don't." She looked at him confusingly.

"Well then how can I…this is anything but ordinary…" But he silenced her.

"I don't know everything but I know that your sister also had these powers but of a different sort. But she died before they could have surfaced completely. I must go! You will have a visitor soon enough. If you see me again don't approach me… I will find you when more information is known to me." 

"But Leis how will I know…" But he had disappeared. 

Momiji frowned and realized that he must have had some sort of power of his own. She leaned her head against the steering wheel. "Damn everything is changing."

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

It had cleared up raining for the day and it was sunny and bright. He knew that he had to find her soon. Something was up he could feel it. He needed to protect her. Kusanagi had arrived in Akida late last night and felt that his mitama glowed knowing that he was in the right city he walked around hoping that he had enough strength to find her. He had called her mother and asked where he could find her. Caring and all she wanted to know where he was so that she could call TAC and let them know that he was on his way to see Momiji and that they had to stop him before he got hurt. Well anymore hurt. 

He told her that no matter what he had to find her even though she over reassured him that she was safe. In the end he had won and she gave him the address. He only had one thought on his mind.

"Momiji."

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

Momiji walked up the flight of stairs and to the door of her apartment. She was still confused about the strange visit with the handsome man named Leis. When she entered Ira's cat came up and purred at her feet. She had exposed herself the second day that Momiji had arrived. Becoming attached to having someone there she loved it. After turning on the lights she walked towards the bedroom where the two windows were open and she walked over to them frowning as the dark storm clouds rolled over head. She laid her clothes down on her bed and started to change. She had just taken off her shirt when she heard the thunder.

"Eep!" She jumped at the sound and then laughed at herself. She finished dressing into warm pajamas and then headed towards the kitchen to fix herself and the cat a meal. 

The storm continued and she headed towards the couch to light up the fire place. 

"Well at least the lights still work around here…" She spoke too soon just as the power went out. She rolled her eyes at the cat who looked at her innocently. She continued to work on the fire and then when it was high in flame she walked to the kitchen to find a flash light.

When she went to her knees on the floor to search the cabinets for the flashlight that she knew was there. Anatal came over to pretend she was curious in what Momiji was doing. But she perked up her ears and ran away towards the bedroom. 

"Anatal? What's wrong… Anatal where'd ya go?" Momiji followed her steps into the bedroom after failing to find the flashlight. 

She saw that the windows were still open during the storm and the wind was blowing in furiously. She strained against the cold and walked over to it and closed the windows with a sigh. She then turned around and went to look for Anatal who escaped to under the bed. Momiji went again to her knees and looked under the bed into total darkness. 

"Anatal." She said sweetly, "Common out sweetie." After many tries she got up and was very aggravated. When she turned around she was about to scream because a shadow loomed in the doorway of her closet.

The scream dispersed as the lightning flashed and she saw it was her beloved Kusanagi leaning all his weight against the doorway with his mitamas glowing faintly. 

"Kusanagi!" She was happy to see him, but shocked at the same time.

"Hello princess." He weakly smiled and then fell forwards not able to stand anymore. She jumped forwards to try and catch him but his weight was too much and she struggled slowly to the floor. He was only wearing torn pants along with his bandages.

"Oh Kusanagi you're soaking. Where in the world have you _been_." But Momiji was talking to him unconscious. He had obviously spent all his strength on finding her. She wasn't trapped under him but she grabbed him underneath his arms and dragged him the short distance to her bed. Before she could do anything else she had to get him out of his wet clothes. She blushed when she realized that he was at her mercy. 

She took off his shirt and noticed that the bandages had been drenched with water and green blood. She decided to leave his pants on and dragged him on top of the bed. The lights were still off but she had lit some candles in the room so that she could see what she was doing. She went into the kitchen and brought back a pair of scissors and started to cut the bandages off.

She looked at the pink scars that were still raw and healing… only one had split open some to reveal blood. She went and got some medicine that would help rid the pain and came back with cotton stripes to wrap around him. Momiji then realized that his pants were soaking the bed, but she bit her lip and continued to work. She noticed that she couldn't wrap the bandages completely around him and wondered how she was going to keep them on him without falling off. A light bulb went off in her head as she went back into the kitchen and came back with tape. She sat down beside his form on the bed and undid his belt. She blushed and turned away while she took off his pants… she was relieved and yet disappointed to see that he had boxers on concealing her view. She got a towel and wiped the water off of him and then placed the medicine on the wounds that needed the most help. Two on his chest, one of his arm, and three slight ones on his left thigh. She placed the cotton stripes over each wound and then taped them down at each end. It looked like a mess of a job but at least they stayed on.(Not another long paragraph!!)

She noticed that he still only had one glove on his hands but he at least had changed his clothes. She also found that he had a slight fever and the chills. She placed a cool washcloth on his head and left two pills and a glass of water by the bed for him when he woke up.

When she was done she wiped her brow and found that the thunder and lightning had slowed but the rain was still pounding. She was angry at Kusanagi for coming out after her in the storm when he needed rest and recuperation. 

She headed back into the kitchen and dumped the rest of her food down the drain not hungry anymore. She remembered Anatal but was too distressed to do anything about it. She grabbed three blankets out of the hall closet and walked back into the bedroom. To her shock Anatal sat curled upon Kusanagi's chest sleeping just as soundly as him. Momiji moved the cat who protested silently and placed the two blankets around him and then replaced Anatal who just went back to sleep. She blew out the candles and then went to the room's heating thermometer. She cranked it up a few degrees and then took her blanket to the couch by the fire and set up her own little bed. 

As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

Momiji was woken by the start of the telephone. She groaned with anger as she didn't get the sleep she needed. She walked into the bedroom where the only phone was plugged in. 

"Hul-lo?" She said scratching her head.

"Momiji! Where in the world have you been! I tried calling you all last night." It was Koume's voice.

"There was a big storm… uh… power.. yeah it went out."

"Well we found out that Kusanagi talked to you mom and that he's on his way to try and find you right now."

"Yeah I know."

"Okay so… wait you know?"

"Yeah he's here. But don't worry his wound's are almost healed and I'll send him home if I can." She heard Koume sigh.

"Well it's okay. As long as you take good care of him… Matsudaira said that she would send you his medicine and that it will arrive there this afternoon. Okay?"

"Yeah."

When she stood up she noticed that her eyes had become adjusted to the dark and saw that Anatal was now sleeping on top of Kusanagi's head. His hair had come undone out of the pony tail and now it was strung all over the pillows. She went over and sat down. She untapped the bandages, glad that he wasn't awake to feel the tape coming off his skin. She checked his wounds and noticed that only the two on his thigh we needing attention. She examined his chest with her fingers and he gasped.

"Damnit that tickles." He took a deep swallow of air and then went back to sleep while Momiji laughed.

She checked his forehead and the fever was still there but slightly going down.

She went into the laundry room and put all her laundry and Kusanagi's shirt in to wash. She then planned on taking a shower and noticed that she had used Kusanagi's coat as a pillow the night before. She didn't want him to find out so she placed it under the cushion on the couch. Satisfied that it wouldn't be found she popped into the shower. 

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

Kusanagi smelled fresh tea and he also heard a voice coming from far away. He also felt like his head weighed like a dead weight. He reached beyond his head and found something furry. When he grabbed it and put it in his face it purred with discomfort and clawed his hand at the sharp grip. 

"Damn kitty." He pushed her off the bed. He looked around in the dark and saw that he was in his pants and that someone had done an awful job at bandaging his chest. He looked down at the tape, 

__

Shit, that's gonna hurt. 

He sat up but it took a lot of strength. He foggily remembered seeing Momiji as he climbed in through the high building's window. But he had fainted before anything else could happen. He heard the voice and walked towards it… almost stumbling the whole way. He didn't notice his surroundings but saw that someone, most likely Momiji, had fallen asleep on the couch. He walked towards a small room where the voice was singing louder as he approached.

By his disbelief he saw Momiji doing laundry and singing a sweet melody at the same time. It was the same song that she had sung while sitting next to him at the laboratory back in Tokyo. He loved her voice but remembered that he couldn't reach out towards it. He glanced at her again and almost groaned with hunger. She was clad in a white fluffy towel, water was dripping down her legs and neck. She had her soaking wet hair pulled over one of her shoulders. 

She looks… ahh… delicious. He thought and smiled but caught himself from almost falling.

"You have a great voice princess, I don't understand why you don't use it more often." He said from the door way. 

Momiji wipped around and almost fell but she caught herself and blushed at his compliment but then she realized that he wasn't resting. "Kusanagi! What are you doing out of bed! Get back there right now." She started to walk towards him.

"No, I'm fine now." He said with stubbornness.

"Oh really? Well then let go of the wall and walk towards me without faltering." 

He knew she got him there. He was too weak to stand yet walk. But the determination was in his eyes and he took a step towards her.

Momiji could see his legs shake against the unwanted weight. They were too weak to be moving yet. He took two more steps and then grinned foolishly at Momiji who was standing with her arms crossed. She watched as he practically fell but she was there to catch him and together they stood back up.

"Are you going to lecture me now?" He asked with tiredness.

"No I'll be generous and wait till you're stronger so that I can unless my full wrath upon you." She said sternly and they started to walk back towards the bedroom. It was too much and they sat on the couch. Momiji huffed at him. They both looked at the door as it rang with an annoying buzz.

"Oh you're such a kind princess." Momiji rolled her eyes and swatted him with a pillow.

Momiji still in her towel went to answer it. There was a young man standing outside with a package in his arms. 

"A package for… Ms. Fujimiya?" He asked looking her up and down appreciating her slim figure. 

Kusanagi glared from the couch and wanted to rip out the mans throat as Momiji signed for it and shut the door.

"What's that?" He asked craning his neck to see.

"It's your medicine… Matsudaira sent it over." 

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

After Momiji set the package on the counter she walked back into the bedroom and stripped the sheets off the bed. They were dirty and a little wet. She popped those into the washing machine and got fresh ones to put on. She went back and passed Kusanagi who was eating lunch by the fire and watched her.

When she was finished and Kusanagi was too she helped him walk into the bedroom and sat him onto the bed. 

"What now?" He asked grabbing her towel. He was teasing not pulling hard enough to pull the towel down but enough to make her mad.

She slapped his hand away, "I get dressed and then apply your daily meds." She smiled at his frown and headed into the bathroom where she got changed into different pajamas. There was no point in dressing considering she wasn't going out anywhere.

When she came out Anatal was back at Kusanagi's side and purring contently as he scratched behind her ears. Momiji was envious of the cat but she turned to where the package was sitting. She came back with the orange vile, clean bandages, and a cloth.

"So I take it that you did this mess." Kusanagi smiled at her frown at her bandages work from before. Momiji sat down beside him and then smiled with a glint in her eyes and ripped off one of the bandages that contained tape on it.

"Aw shit Momiji! That hurt." He winced and felt another rip off.

"Just stay still you big baby and it won't hurt." She gleamed but stopped when she noticed the red marks that the tape left. She examined his cuts thoughtfully and placed her hands on his scars that were already disappearing. He watched her and sighed and fell back against the pillows. 

She dragged her hand towards his thigh and he sat up straight but his chest complained and he groaned. "Momiji what are you doing?"

"Checking over the worst of you cuts." She moved her hand over his thigh and to his relief she didn't notice his growing desire for her.

She placed the medicine on the cuts and then told him to sit up so that she could wrap the cotton around him this time.

"No more tape?" He asked sheepishly.

"No more tape." And he sighed. 

"How did you get in last night Kusanagi yesterday?" She asked

"You really need to learn to shut your windows." But then he continued on.

"Momiji?" He placed his hand on top of hers. "We need to talk." For once he was serious.

"Tomorrow Kusanagi, you need to rest."

He slowly nodded, "Tomorrow…" He turned his head into the pillow that smelled like Momiji and was about to fall asleep.

All of a sudden he felt her start to pull on his pants.

"MOMIJI! WHAT THE HELL!" He scared her as she jumped. He saw someone glinting in her left hand.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

DISCLAIMER

All the characters appearing in Blue Seed are copyright of someone else. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters in The Silver Shine Series - Blue Seed are the creations and the property of **Telpelindewen.** Even if they are out of character.

BLAH!!!!


	4. Chapter Four

****

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

.·¤**¤·.Soft Lips Blue Seed.·¤**¤·.

¤ By: Telpelindewen ¤

¤ Chapter Four ¤

"Kusanagi you _big baby _stay still!" Momiji yelled. In her left hand was a glistening baby needle. It would have been fine if she hadn't had to stick it somewhere he didn't want it.

"What in the blazes do you think you're doing!" He asked eyeing it.

She waved it around with an angry sigh, "This has to be injected into your butt Kusanagi!" She said and saw the feared look he gave her.

"Oh common now!" He dodged her so that when he stood his pants almost flew down and ran out the door and into the living room.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

Momiji rolled around restlessly in the loosed blanket on her pale pink couch in the beautiful apartment. It had taken her twenty minutes to get Kusanagi to stop running away so she could inject him with the meds he needed badly. Finally he tripped and she sat on his back as his ass protruded from beneath his pants and she injected him and had to cover her ears for he gave such a howl. Banging his fists on the floor and everything.

She couldn't sleep. Knowing that when Kusanagi would wake he would ask her why she ran away from him. She sat up and looked at the clock. It read five o'clock in bright green numerals. She stood up and in the dark headed towards the bedroom to retrieve her clothes. Se tripped over something and stubbed her toe on the way there, cursing herself she headed into the room.

When she walked in she heard two snores. One from Kusanagi and one from the orange cat that laid upon his chest. She smiled and headed towards the dresser where she took out clean clothes. She went into the bathroom, brushed her hair and placed a bow in it, and then headed back out to the kitchen.

She walked over to the kitchen cabinets planning on preparing food for Anatal when she realized that there was no food. She sighed and grabbed her car keys and Kusanagi's coat walking out into the fresh morning sun when leaving the building. She stretched out her arms glad to be ride of the anxiety. She walked towards her car and drove steadily to the twenty-four hours supermarket. It was a little further then the local market, but Momiji welcomed the time.

She went through the supermarket and walked through each of the isles and looked for the healthy and junk together.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

Kusanagi woke with a groan as he felt a something pawing at his hand. He opened one eye and saw Anatal pawing at him and meowing.

"Go away kitty." He said and brushed her aside. But her wails just became more loud and annoying making it impossible for him to sleep. 

"Momiji! The kitty needs food!" He yelled as loud as he could manage, but after a few seconds there was no reply and he opened his eyes just to call again. 

"Momiji!" After a few more calls he became a little worried and sat up. Surprisingly his bruises didn't object to the movement and he felt some strength in his body. He walked to the door and opened it to where Momiji slept, but it was tidied and she wasn't anywhere to be found. He frowned knowing that she was out without his protection. 

He walked into the kitchen to find empty cabinets. So he slammed them shut with aggravation. When he turned he noticed something on the mantle of the fire place. Sitting there on the mantle was his camera. He frowned and wondered how or why it was there.

Then he remembered that Momiji had been at his apartment and with dread he wondered what else she had taken. He wandered over to the mantle and picked up the camera. She had taken twelve photo's that Kusanagi saw. He wanted to develop the film to see what she had produced. He was scared that she had run from him because of his pictures. He couldn't help it… she was the thing he desired most.

"She wants nothing to do with you plant boy. She wants someone… real. Not a thorny prick like you." He cursed himself leaned his head against the wall. But he rolled his eyes when he felt Anatal scratch his ankle for attention. 

"Yeah, alright then I'll find _something_ for you." He sighed and searched through the cabinets and found some korn flakes, but just enough. He crunched them up in a bowl and placed it on the ground where she looked at it strangely.

She looked up at him with sad eyes, "Oh common, that's all I got." He said softly and kicked the cabinet closed.

"Kusanagi? Who in the world are you talking to?" Momiji entered with five shopping bags. 

He looked up at her and was relieved when he saw that she was untouched and alrgiht. "I'm talking to that damned cat." He said sternly and he noticed that she was wearing his coat and she went over and placed it on a coat rack. It had been cleaned.

"Anatal." She put the bags on the counter.

"Yeah whatever." She was relieved to see that he was able to walk around but she dreaded the awaiting conversation to be held in the near future. She also noticed that he wasn't wearing anything but the boxers that he arrived in. 

She blushed and turned away. But Kusanagi saw it and posed smiling. But he soon frowned and remembered that she had been gone for a while without him by her side.

"Momiji where the hell were you?" He asked sternly.

"Shopping, duh, idiot." She pointed to the bags.

"You left without my permission." He walked towards her.

"Since when do I need permission from you!" She stood up with her hands on her hips. 

"Momiji, you need protection." He walked closer to her but she dropped a bag in his arms before he could come any closer. 

"No I don't. Besides I'm safe up here. I haven't been… uh… well… I haven't been attacked; not once." But he heard the lie in her voice.

"Momiji! You're lying and he started to unload the bag with concern.

"No I haven't." She wasn't really lying. Leis had said that he didn't mean to attack her. He was just checking for something.

He forgot the groceries and walked back over to her when she had bent down to reach in the bag. 

"Momiji… I think that you and I should…" But he saw the slight marks on the back of her neck and saw that they had silver scabs. He opened his eyes in shock and grabbed her arms to pull her up towards him. 

She jumped at his touch but he was still strong enough to hold her still. She trembled as he swept her hair aside to look at her sore. He frowned.

"Kusanagi…"

"What the hell is that!" He said and pressed his fingers against it.

"Oh that… it's nothing." She jumped away when his grip loosened. 

"Liar, come back here." But she jumped out of his reach.

"Kusanagi I don't have time for this." She said backing towards the bedroom where she could possibly hide.

"Time for what? I want to see your neck. When did that happened, who's the bastard that did that to you. Don't lie to me Momiji I know something happened." He slowly inched towards he and trapped her in the bedroom.

"Kusanagi it's absolutely fine and none of your concern." She was getting close to the bed now.

"None of my concern! Why of course it is. I am your protector and I need to find out what the hell happened to you, my _princess_." He grinned and grabbed her and pushed her to the bed holding her firmly pinned underneath his weight. Having her breasts pressed against his stomach was all he could stand and he continued to probe her with his questions.

"Kusanagi you are not my protector." She felt that it was time to spit that out.

"Of course I am! It's my job." He said and held her wrists above her head.

"If it's a job than you're fired!" She said trying to bite his ear so that he would let her up but he was just out of reach.

"Oh don't do that darling." He said as she pressed more against his stomach and she froze and her heart fluttered. She swore he could hear her heart pounding. "You and I both know that it doesn't work that way Momiji." He said looking down at her face that wouldn't return the gaze. 

"But I don't want you to protect me anymore." She said softly looking across the room. 

"Too bad, you're stuck with me baby."

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

DISCLAIMER

All the characters appearing in Blue Seed are copyright of someone else. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters in The Silver Shine Series - Blue Seed are the creations and the property of **Telpelindewen.** Even if they are out of character.

BLAH!!!!


	5. Chapter Five

****

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

.·¤**¤·.Soft Lips Blue Seed.·¤**¤·.

¤ By: Telpelindewen ¤

¤ Chapter Five ¤

"Yeah until you're killed." Momiji held in a sob. She could feel that the tears wanted to pour out of her.

Kusanagi was shocked. He thought he saw her eyes filled with water. He immediately let go not realizing the reason for her tears. She curled up and laid her arms over her head hoping that he would go away, but to her amazement he sat back down on the bed and lifted her up and tipped up her chin.

"I know why you ran away Momiji." It would hurt him but he had to get it out of his system. But before she could speak he silenced her, "I want you to know that they were there because… um… well… because I care." Momiji arched an eyebrow. He was waiting for his rejection but none came.

"What were where?" She asked confused that something else was being brought up. 

"What do you mean… wait you were in my apartment weren't you?" He asked and she nodded.

"Kusanagi what are you talking about! What was where?" She asked now wanting to know more than ever.

He sweat dropped and laughed when he realized that she never saw the photos of her. "Oh it's nothing." He laughed and scratched his head.

"Kusanagi!" She went after him. He laughed sheepishly. He was relieved to know that she didn't run away from his feelings. She pulled on his pants so that he landed on the bed where she started to tickle him frantically.

"Momiji… Mo…Momi…Mo… sto… stoaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh." He couldn't help laughing and she was torturing him.

"Come on Kusanagi tell me." She grinned and kept on tickling until she couldn't help it but laugh at him.

"Kusanagi I want to know." They had both stopped laughing and he pulled her up to his chest.

"I can't tell you just right now Momiji. But I need to know why you ran away." She looked away just to have him force her gaze to him. He looked at her until she had no choice but to answer.

"Uhh… I have to go feed Anatal." He looked confused thinking that she was going to finally reveal the truth. She sat up.

Just then two both of their surprises the door bell rang. Kusanagi grabbed Momiji by the wrist and sat her down. "You stay. I will answer it." He slipped on pants and walked towards the door.

So he got there as she ran after him. But he stood in front of her to block her view. He opened the door and saw the tall dark stranger that Momiji had talked to just yesterday. Kusanagi's face turned into a deep frown at the stranger with the hat and dark voice. 

"I'm sorry. I thought that Ms. Fujimiya lived here." He bowed to the man with a smile on his face. 

"Who wants to know." He said.

Momiji shouldered him aside and stepped out and grabbed his arm with a smile on her face. "Leis! I'm glad you stopped by."

"Leis!" Kusanagi jumped in front of Momiji tearing her grasp with the man he knew.

"Kusanagi! What is wrong with you?" She asked looking down on him.

"Ahh so this is Maramou Kusanagi. You have changed since I last saw you." He smiled and removed his coat and hat when Momiji led him inside. He wore a nice pair of slacks and a white shirt. His hair was black and his eyes were ice blue. 

"Um… do you… know each other?" She asked looking between the two of them.

"Momiji you don't want anything to do with this man. Get out of here." Kusanagi demanded.

"Still a protector of the Kushinada huh Maramou?" The man sat down on the couch and watched the anger in his face.

"Kusanagi I will do no such thing." She said and brought in tea to serve them all.

"I would never harm her if you are worried." He said casting a handsome smile towards her. 

"Why are you here Leisuri? What do you want with the princess." 

"Kusanagi what are worried about?" Momiji asked him.

"This man is a Puri. He hunts people with a certain potential to posess a power of the silver beam, and then he spits a seed in their blood so that he can get rid of his power and give it to them, and in the case the power shows up as a mitama." 

"Kusanagi you have studied much while I was away." The man seemed relaxed and had no worries.

"He can jump from the past, present, and future and into any time he wants. He's frequently messing things up for others. Isn't that right Lesisuri?" Kusanagi crossed his arms.

"I can't help falling in love, can you?" 

"What do you mean?" But before he could answer Kusanagi answered.

"He traveled back to the past a few years ago and found a potential power source, Kaede's good friend Keiko. Keiko was engaged to be married in a month with someone she loved but having Leisuri in her life she fell in love with him… and the day she broke off her wedding he ran into the future and left her in tears. Left with no one at all." Kusanagi had been good friends with Keiko too and he had wanted to rip Leis to pieces for hurting her.

"I had other matters to attend to." Leis said standing up and facing Kusanagi.

"So important that you had to tear the girl to pieces over a worthless rat like yourself." He said buffing himself up. His blades started to come out from hiding when Momiji jumped up startled.

"Excuse me, but there will be no fighting in this apartment. Do you hear me!" She said pressing her elbows into their stomachs.

"Yeah I should beat the crap out of his right now, he already looks like he had it with someone or something else." And with a swish he picked up his coat to leave them. Momiji walked him to the door while Kusanagi went to the couch fuming with anger.

They stood outside her door and talked for a few minutes. "Momiji, he's a good man. I hope he treats you well." He said and noticed that she blushed and twiddled her thumbs.

"Actually we're not… together." She said lamely.

"But wouldn't you love to be. He cares for you I can feel it inside." And with that he swept away towards the open window in the hallway and vanished into the air.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

Momiji walked back into the room and found Kusanagi in the bedroom admiring the view from the window. He leaned against it with his arm above his head. He was afraid that Leis's charming personality and handsome features would win Momiji over just like he did with Keiko. He sighed and realized that she was standing behind him.

"Kusanagi?" She asked and approached slowly.

"Fool! He gave you those marks didn't he? On your neck."

Momiji winced at his tone. "Yes." And she looked down.

"I don't want you to see him ever again!" He said and still didn't look at her. 

"Kusanagi you will not tell me who or what to see! You aren't my mother."

She stormed out of the room and slammed the door. 

She was fuming with anger and called her mother. She found out that two Aragami had attacked in the past week or so and that they had both been destroyed. They shared a few laughs and then hung up. When Momiji brought dinner into the bedroom for Kusanagi and Anatal. She was perched on the bed and sitting where Kusanagi could reach her from the window. He was still in the same position. She walked over and placed the tray of food down. She walked over to the window.

"Kusanagi I'm sorry for yelling at you before." He slowly nodded but didn't turn around. She kept on talking but he still didn't turn around.

"Oh and I know that… Kusanagi will you turn around already!" She complained impatiently. He turned around hiding his hands behind his back with a grin on his face. 

"Oh you think that this is funny well I…" she was about to storm on when Kusanagi slapped a pair of silver clawed handcuffs on her wrists. 

"What in the world is this for!" Then to her horror he handcuffed the other end with his wrist.

"Making sure that you aren't out of my sight, so now I won't let you near that… asshole." Kusanagi said smugly.

Momiji just stared and couldn't believe that he was doing this to her. She glared at him and handed out her hand. "Ha ha very funny Kusanagi, give me the key." He shook his head and laid down on the bed and started to eat his food one handed. 

"Kusanagi! The key now!" She almost yelled.

"Too bad princess I don't gots the keys." And he grinned foolishly.

"What do you mean you don't have the keys." She asked not believing him.

"I stole them from Koume's locker at the lab. So I don't have the keys." He said as if she were dumb.

She tried a million different times to reach the phone or move but he wouldn't have any of it.

"For now on you will not leave my sight and you will not do anything by yourself." He said proudly.

"Kusanagi what about showering!" She yelled at him.

"Oh shit, I didn't think about that one. Well we'll just have to shower together then." And he winced as she hit him over the head with a pillow.

"I will not!" She said.

He pulled her down to the floor so he could finish his dinner. He held out a fork of food,

"Hungry?" She just turned her face away.

"Okay more for me then."

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

Luckily she had already had her shower and meal for the night. She couldn't believe Kusanagi was dumb enough to get handcuffs without their matching keys. She knew that he was getting tired and weak walking and yelling all day, and she wondered how in the world they were going to dress, eat, sleep, and shower.

"Kusanagi please uncuff me. I need to go to the couch. What do you want me to do not sleep for the rest of my days?" She asked him.

"Nope, you'll just have to sleep with me."

"I will not. Besides I have to get changed." 

"I have no problem with that." He said but got up and followed her towards the dresser where her pajamas were held. He turned his back to the wall while she dress. He let his hand go limply and felt her skin and grinned happily. He was going to like this arrangement. When she was done he took off his pants himself and was left in boxers.

He frowned, "Tomorrow is our last day here. Then we go home." He said realizing that he needed new boxers.

He pulled on the cuff and had her land on the bed next to him. She was afraid to be pressed against him tightly and scooted to the edge. He sighed and pulled her back to his chest and wrapped him arm around her stomach so that she couldn't escape him in any way. Momiji was blushing terribly but was glad that he couldn't see her face. She wondered how she would ever fall asleep, but shortly she did.

Kusanagi still awake pressed his face close to her hair and smelt the freshness of the shampoo that she used. He was soon asleep and Anatal crawled up in between them not minutes later.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

She woke in the morning to find Kusanagi's face very close to hers. She stared at him peacefully sleeping. Anatal slept in between them snuggly. Momiji pushed a piece of hair off of his forehead and continued to look at his face. She loved his double brows and traced a finger against them. But to her dismay he started t wake.

She started to tug on the cuffs to wake him but he pulled her closer.

"Kusanagi, time to get up." She said almost too softly.

He held her tighter as she tried to get up, "Just a little bit more." He sighed against her hair. 

"Kusanagi I think that we should call Koume and see if she still had the keys." Momiji said looking at his halfway sleeping form.

"Momiji why did you run away from me?" He asked her and finally woke all the way. She couldn't turn away or turn to the phone this time. She looked at Kusanagi.

"I…" She started but bit her lip.

"I can be a jerk sometimes, but you can tell me anything princess." He said seriously.

She nodded and continued. "Kusanagi… I left because… well I don't want to be a job for you anymore." She rushed it out.

"What do you mean Momiji?" He asked.

"I don't want you to protect me." He rolled his eyes.

"I thought we already went through this, okay and why not."

"Because every time you protect me I'm so scared that I will… that you will get hurt."

"But it's a part of what I do Momiji." 

"I can't stand that you would get killed because you're protecting me!" She started to cry with tears staining the white sheets.

"Oh." He said sadly. He pulled her back towards him and flipped her over so that her back was pressed to the bed and he pinned her down.

"Momiji, it's not just a job. I want to protect you."

He grew stiff when she laid her head upon his chest and traced his scar that was so recently made. 

"But…" and she never finished for he sat up and stood. "Kusanagi?"

She asked looking up and confused.

"Shower," He said, "and then we leave." She nodded and followed bringing two towels.

He went in first and then threw over his boxers and Momiji blushed at the thought of only having the curtain between them to shield her from his view. When he was finished he asked for the towel and climbed out. 

She popped in and threw her clothes over as well. She figured that he had routed in her draws before and she realized that it wasn't anything that he hadn't seen before.

She washed her hair and amazingly did everything with one hand as well. When she was done she asked for the towel which he refused to give her. Then he handed in a small dish towel and laughed at her angry scowl. When she had wrapped the towel around herself she tried to step out of the tub and the half naked Kusanagi caught her. She glanced down and realized that he had tied his towel around his waist while she gripped hers tightly. He laughed at her expression. They walked into the other room where when dressed Momiji packed and then they went to eat breakfast. Momiji didn't want to admit she like being attached to him at the hip.

When they were finished Momiji couldn't find Anatal and Kusangi shrugged at her question of the kitten's disappearance. They cleaned up and Kusanagi shoved his camera, the other glove on, and his coat into Momiji's bag and carried it himself out the door. Before they left they took one last look and headed to her car.

It was a complicated ride home with Kusanagi teasing how he would only let her drive with one hand on the wheel. He told her to drive to his apartment and she did. They arrived and he switched on the lights but he wouldn't let her wander over to where the bed was. 

When he went into the small kitchen Momiji heard a small yelling from inside her bag. To her disbelief Kusanagi pulled out Anatal who had curled up on her clothes and slept till they had arrived.

"Kussangi!" she said.

"Hey I didn't want to leave her, besides I think this place will make a good home for her." He said smartly. When he said he needed to change he made her stand to the wall facing towards the window. Whatever she did she wasn't allowed to look upon that wall. 

When he was down she turned around and found nothing there. But she looked around suspiciously. He went over to the window and pulled them open. Momiji feed Anatal and made a phone call to her friend Ira. She was actually happy that they had taken the cat. She had told them not to worry about cleaning because they always had someone there to clean it for them. 

Kusanagi turned towards him only to bump into his chest.

"Well?" He said staring down at her.

She glared up at him, "Watch where you standing fool!" She said.

"You should talk clumsy. What of the cat?" He asked.

"You can keep her." And she watched as his face turned into a smile.

"Good." He turned to the bed but Momiji dragged him back to the car.

"No way. We need to go to the TAC building." 

"What for?" He said looking at her.

"I want to see if Koume is in." She said. 

A few minutes later they pulled up and Momiji noticed that with disdain that the building was closed for repairs. She glanced in the window and saw all the lights off. Kusanagi just sneered at her try.

She drove back to his apartment angry that her plan had failed. She parked next to a yellow beetle and glared at Kusanagi. She climbed through his side and shut the door.

He dragged her against him and grinned at him when she collided with his chest.

"Hey, you did that on purpose." She said at him.

"I don't know that you're talking about." He said innocently.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

It was later on that night when Momiji had another silver dream while she was sleeping. She was in the eyes of a small girl and she felt a black shadow engulf her. Then the next she was sitting on top of Kusanagi while he was holding her on the couch, they embraced in a wild kiss, the next was a picture of something watching Momiji and Kusanagi sleep from outside another window. 

She sat up and gasped, her head pounding. Kusanagi was awake instantly and sat up with her. 

"A silver dream?" He asked her.

"How did you know?" She held her head.

"Keiko got them too." He said and placed her head against his chest. She saw one of his mitama's glowing faintly and she laid against him. He soothed her and tried to get her to fall back asleep. But she couldn't. So when Kusanagi fell back asleep she searched for medicine underneath his bed in her bag. To her surprise she found a board with many tacks upon it and she held it in the moonlight.

She gasped. It was a board filled with… her! She looked at the sleeping Kusanagi and then turned back towards the board. She looked at the hundreds of pictures and knew that he had to feel for her. She smiled upon Anatal and Kusanagi's sleeping forms and then placed the board back and glanced out the window. She wondered if that vision had been past, present, or future. She hoped that it had been nothing to fear.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

The next morning Momiji was kneeling on the floor and staring lovingly at Kusanagi when he woke up. She hadn't washed any of her clothes and didn't want to where her dirty clothes to bed so he gave her a t-shirt to sleep in. He thought she looked sexy and wonderful. 

"How do you feel princess?" He asked.

"Great." She sighed and they got up. When breakfast was finished they sat on the couch.

"Tell me about your dreams princess." He asked and was surprised when she nodded and laid her head against his shoulder with a tender gesture. He wasn't sure the last time someone had shown him so much caring and looked down at the wounds that healed completely by this woman in his arms. 

"It's strange…"

"How so?"

"Well it's like… I'm looking through the person's eyes in my dreams." 

"Oh?" She nodded.

"Like for example the first one was a little girl was swallowed into the shadows… and I was the little girl. But I didn't see myself so I don't know how I knew that I was a little girl."

"Go on." 

"Ahh… well then the other was someone looking into the window from the bedroom at the apartment through the window. It was the apartment up north though. I saw well that through their eyes that they were spying on us." She looked away.

"Well that was obviously the past, but aren't you supposed to have three visions?" He asked and saw her blush. "_Momiji_."

"I didn't have a third one."

"Tell me."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Liar."

She looked up at him. "Kusanagi… I saw… I saw something last night."

"Besides the silver dreams?" He asked curiously.

"Um.. it was your uh… photo's." He paled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He was the one to look away this time.

"Kusanagi I know what I saw."

He still didn't look back.

"Kusanagi…" Momiji wanted badly for her one silver dream to come true. 

He tried to get up but Momiji had him this time and she pulled him back to the couch with the silver cuffs. When he landed she sat on top of him. She straddled him between her legs so that he couldn't get up.

"Kusanagi I don't want you to run away from this." She said softly and turned his face towards her. She gripped his chin in her hand and forced his lips towards her.

When she tried to kiss him he turned his face away so that she had to kiss his cheek instead.

She sighed and started to kiss along his jaw bone, "Kusanagi- I want you – to stop running – away from your – emotions." She said and was so very close to his lips and she could feel his resistance wearing away. 

She tugged at his bottom lips gently with her teeth and pulled his face closer to hers. She had him captured and started to feel his arms sliding around her when Anatal scratched her thigh.

"Ow Anatal!" But it was a distraction long enough for Kusanagi to push Momiji aside and stand up. 

"No." He was angry with himself for letting so much happen after he vowed not to. He reached under the couch cushion and produced out a key. He went to unlock the cuffs that held them together when Momiji pulled her hand away.

"Kusanagi don't." She pleaded. But he couldn't trust himself with her around and continued to unlock them.

When unlocked he went into the bathroom with a slam of the door. Momiji just stared at the door. She felt like her heart had been torn. He doesn't want me afterall. She thought. She was ready to cry her eyes out and headed towards the bed. She picked up her bag and pet Anatal on last time. 

She looked at the door where the shower water was making noise and she walked out the door to head towards her car. 

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

"Momiji!" Her mother exclaimed as she walked in the door to her home.

"How was Ira's place?" She looked at her sad daughter.

"It was great."

"Where's Mamarou?" She asked looking around her shoulder.

"He's pretty much all healed so I sent him home." She lied and headed towards the stairs to her room. Her mom didn't question her any further and knew that something had happened between the two.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

DISCLAIMER

All the characters appearing in Blue Seed are copyright of someone else. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters in The Silver Shine Series - Blue Seed are the creations and the property of **Telpelindewen.** Even if they are out of character.

BLAH!!!!


	6. Chapter Six

****

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

.·¤**¤·.Soft Lips Blue Seed.·¤**¤·.

¤ By: Telpelindewen ¤

¤ Chapter Six ¤

It had been a week since Momiji had last seen Kusanagi. She wasn't worried because she knew that no matter what he was still watching her. Her mother had scowled at her for moping so she went to the nearest bar for a drink. They asked her for her i.d and she produced it soundly.

He gave her a bottle of beer and she sat and drank it at the bar. It was immensely crowded and she was lucky to have found a spot at all at the bar. As the person next to her left another person took her place. It was Leis.

"Hey beautiful why look so miserable?" He asked for a beer as well. "And a beer as well? Something happened."

"I suppose I don't have to tell you considering you probably saw it already." She glared at the empty bottle in her hands. "How's life in the future going?" She asked him and he looked down at his bottle.

"It's pretty grim. But you'll soon find this out." He said.

"So tell me… does the world come to an end or what?" She asked not realizing that she was prying. 

"I have my limits of travel, besides I'm not allowed to reveal anything but I will tell you a secret if you promise not to say anything at all." He winked at her and got up to leave.

"What, what, what. I promise!" She said.

"Guns love computers." And with that he was gone into the crowd.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

He had been walking along outside thinking of his own lost love when he saw someone glowing silver from inside a restaurant. He ran towards the light and looked inside hoping to find someone else who was a silver dreamer. But it was just Momiji dressed in a red trench coat, and looking sad as ever.

He left her with those parting words thinking that maybe it would get her head out of the sappy tree. He walked along and knew someone was watching so he turned around and threw his hat in the tree. It did not return.

"Mamarou I presume?" He asked as the shape fell out of the tree and landed in front of him.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her." He growled. 

"Don't worry I won't steal her heat. But I wouldn't have broken it either." He started to walk past him. Kusanagi knew that this man could find out everything if he wanted so he shut his trap.

"Why do you care." He said to his back.

"Because she is one of the more sweet and gentle of my students. I don't want to see her hurt, and you're tearing her heart to pieces." He said and Kusanagi grabbed his jacket, but just then Momiji walked out of the bar and saw the two men. Both of them disappeared in an instant. Leis into thin air, and Kusanagi jumped above and back into the tree. 

Momiji walked over to the tree, a little bit more drunk then she wanted to be.

She looked up in the tree and into total darkness. "Kusak- Kus- Kusanagi I know that you're uh… you're uhh.. you're up in that tree. Coward!" 

She mumbled a few more words to the tree and then started to walk off and pulled his coat tightly around her. It was too long for her and she constantly tripped on the hem of it. Just as she thought she tripped on the hem and went down to her knees. All of a sudden she had another silver dream. She clutched her head in pain as the dreams flashed by.

She could tell the difference between past present and future whenever they flashed. This time it wasn't a warning it was a call for help. The past was the little girl being eaten by the monster in the shadows, in the present she saw another little child walking along the dark street looking scared, then in the next she saw Kusanagi on the ground with a bloodied lip, she saw herself lean down and saw his lips move but unlike other dreams there was no sound. She crawled to her feet and steadied her. 

I have to find that little boy, she thought hastily. If I'm right and that's the present then he's in trouble. Momiji got up and ran towards the street that she saw in her dream. She walked up it and didn't find anything… she became really worried and then felt the cold chill of the wind. She shivered and felt something glow in her mind. She looked around and she saw something glowing… silver… in the other direction. She ran towards it and saw that it glowed a bright red, not silver. She picked it up. It was the teddy bear that she saw the boy holding. 

Momiji ran home knowing that she was too late.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

The next day when the sun was setting Koume picked up Momiji at her house and drove them to the TAC building for a meeting. They walked in. Everyone was happy to see Momiji and they had tons of questions but realized that they could wait when they saw the dark circles under her eyes.

"Guys, Momiji has a very… interesting story to tell us." Koume said. She had heard it on the way over and now it was time to tell them about her little 'adventure' up north.

Momiji told them about Kusanagi, and the Puri, Leisuri. She told them of how he had attacked her only to show her true power.

When she was finished everyone stared in stunned silence. Momiji hadn't told them about the problems between herself and Kusanagi, but she knew that they wondered where he was. 

"Momiji I think that I have heard of this Leis guy. He's a actually a legend that I didn't believe until now." Yaegashi said looking down at his hands.

"What do you mean a… legend?" Koume asked.

"I once read about him. He's called a Silver Seurpuri. There are many of them, but few with great power. They are kind of like vampires. They can travel back and fourth in between time. But there's something about this one, a legend. He once fell in love with a woman in his travels of the past. I'm not exactly sure what happened, but they weren't allowed to be together and he left her never to return." 

"Whoa talk about research…" Koume was about to say but was interrupted by Daitetsu.

"No what happened was that the woman that he fell in love with was about to be married and on the day that she broke off her marriage with her fiancé the Seurpuri left her in the past crying. She had no man left." He looked down sadly.

"Daitetsu! How do you know of the story?" Koume asked, and Momiji already knew, for she didn't tell them about…

"I knew the girl. Her name was Keiko Natsumi. She was a great friend of Keade's. She was heartbroken afterwards and left Tokyo. I believe that Kusanagi knows the man too.

"Wait a minute, you're not talking about Keiko Natsumi the singer are you?" Koume and Ryoko both coursed.

"Yeah. That's what see did when she left, she became a famous singer and she's actually touring right now." He said looking up.

"Okay okay. But what of this new monster? What is it a vampire?" Koume asked and saw Momiji wince. "Hey babe what's wrong?" she asked.

Momiji flipped her hair and showed them all the two bite marks from the vampire that she received. They gasped.

"He didn't know that I had the silver dreams and my power kind of burned him. He takes the shape of a human man, but has cold breath and hides under a coat and hat and gloves.

Yeagashi spoke up, "So what he only goes after children?" 

Daitetsu answered, "See a vampire isn't what you think they are. There are very few of them, they live on human blood true but what you know of by movies or television isn't all true."

"What do you mean, that the vampires are a different species?" Ryhoko asked.

"No," He scratched his head, "Someone told the wrong story. See crosses, and garlic don't bother them at all. And the vampire slayers cannot be killed by stabbing them. Usually real vampire slayers are either white dreamers, or magenta dreamers. They like to lure their victims into the shadows or somewhere dark and then they attack them. In the movies they say that vampires are also like bats and can fly, that's all bullshit. Actually they travel through the shadows and stay away from daylight." 

"Like Momiji?" Koume asked.

"Yes, but like Keade, Momiji and her were both silver dreamers. Their powers are used for well… stuff like time. Or past, present and future, but they could never time travel… well not that I knew of." He finished.

"But why attack children?" Momiji asked.

"Their blood has more knowledge in it and more youth, besides they give less of a struggle for them. Vampire's learn everything from feeding on other beings for information." After a few seconds he continued, "When they attack beings with super natural powers, like Momiji, they get burned." 

"Well then." They were all flabbergasted at the new information trying to sink in.

"Okay everybody out! Go home and get some rest. This new information will need a little bit of time considering that were not used to fighting them off." Daitetsu made everyone leave the building to go home and sleep.

On the way out Yaegashi started to walk home one way while Koume looked on. 

"Hey Momiji do you still need a ride home?" She bit her lip.

"No I'm okay I'll just walk. Don't worry about me Koume! I have Kusanagi watching from somewhere. I know that he's still watching." Koume looked at her sadly and then ran after Yaegashi.

It then registered on her, Guns love computers! She gasped and then laughed at their two parting figures. 

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

It was in the middle of the night when Momiji had another silver dream. This time she saw only one image. It was of great importance so she woke up and sweating. She panted towards the phone while slipping on clothes. Even though this dream hurt the most she had to ignore it and go on. She picked up the phone and dialed Koume's house.

Koume was asleep in her bed not sleeping. She was glad that she finally dragged Yaegashi to her house. She invited him over for some tea and then jumped him. Just like that they had wild monkey sex and then he slept over at her house for the night.

He had fallen asleep with his arms wrapped around her and then the phone rang.

"Awe fuck." She whispered to him.

He reached for the phone across over her. 

"Hello?" He said raggedly.

"Oh I'm sorry I must have the wrong number."

"Momiji?" He asked and realized his mistake.

"Oh my… Yaegashi!" She laughed.

He blushed and handed the phone to Koume, "Yeah what?" She asked a little aggravated that her great night of sex was being interrupted.

"Koume I had another – ugh – silver dream. I need to go and find the child. I see that it's going to happen; I've got to go! Call TAC and meet me in front of the Nezu Art Museum." And with that she hung up.

Yeagashi leaned over and kissed her shoulder. They were both still naked in her bed and he had his arms around her. She got up without anything to cover herself.

"Common we gotta go!" She jumped into some clothes and threw his at him.

"Where are we going? It's still the middle of the night!" He complained.

"Momiji had a silver dream about another child. Call Daitetsu and Ryoko and I'll drive over there."

"No way, you aren't going alone!" He pulled her back onto the bed.

"But Momiji is alone out there! I at least have protection." She said picking up her guns and she pointed one at him, "Let me go." 

He let her go and watched her run out the door with many guns and too much ammo. He groaned, "Women."

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

Momiji ran down the street looking for any sign of the children that she had a picture of. There were three of them. They were crying because they had been drawn out of bed and now they had no idea where they were. She ran and then leaned against the tree. She listened for a sound. She heard a scream and she ran towards the scene. 

There in front of the museum was a monster taller than anything she had ever seen. She saw the three children and ran towards them. The monster jumped from one shadow into another. The tall buildings had many so it made it harder for her to reach them without touching them.

"Children come here!" But they were frozen by shock. She ran towards them and saw the monster vanish again. She stepped into the light and felt the monster reappear next to her. She looked and he tried to grab her but she was just out of his reach and she screamed. It couldn't step into the light no matter what and she was thankful for its claws looked painful. She spat at it and then ran towards the children watching her with fear. 

"Run god damnit!" She yelled at them. But they just stood. The monster vanished again when realizing that she was heading towards the kids.

She started to pant hard and couldn't catch her breath. She was only a few feet from the children but they were in the shadows.

"Common now walk towards me." She wouldn't step in the shadows and they wouldn't budge, "PLEASE!" They just stared she went to take a step into the shadows as the monster drew near. 

She stepped into the shadows and just as she felt the cold was over her she also felt someone plummeted into her side. It was Kusanagi. 

"God damn you Momiji! Vampires lure have you forgotten so quickly!" He held her writs in a firm grip while she caught her breath and turned towards the children.

"No- the—they--- they need my---- help! Kusanagi no! Let—go!" She struggled against his grasp and Koume screeched to a stop just as Momiji became free. She ran towards the children as Kusanagi yelled. 

"Koume stop her! It's not real! It's a lure!" Koume ran towards her but she was too quickly swallowed into the darkness.

Momiji stepped into the shadows and found herself in someplace different; it was cold, and dark. Momiji shivered. She could feel the vampire coming closer but she went towards the children instead. They finally acknowledged her and cried for help. She stepped towards them, all of a sudden they disappeared and popped up by her side pulling on her skirt.

"Oh help us, oh help us pul-ese!" They weren't crying but laughing.

Momiji stared in horror at all the little vampires at her feet. She realized then that she should have listened to Kusanagi and looked back to find no way out. The monster came forward and the children held her tight. He transformed not into a vampire but something that had grown. It had fangs and metal claws. Its eyes bulged with the desire for human blood. It crawled weakly towards the sacrifice waiting for him. She felt her neck being pried to the side and was too weak to fight off the scraps of the children's teeth. They weren't biting…yet. She cried as the beast lowered its fangs dripping with drool to her neck.

All of sudden it cried out with something of pain. It leaped away from Momiji as Koume's car's headlights, and Daitetsu's lights were combined to form no shadows for the creature. Now everyone could see the creature for light wouldn't harm it, but it hid it quite well in its own world. Kusanagi leapt at it when it was formed into the light and cut of one of its claws with his blades. Momiji fell limply to the ground. She mentally cheered on Kusanagi as Koume and Ryoko dragged her over to the safety of the bright lights.

Kusanagi dodged red spitfire blades that were shot out from the vampire's mouth. Daitetsu called out to him, "Kusanagi don't let those sting you! They will burn right through your heart!" He went to Momiji's side and told Koume to get ready to shoot it. They had prepared a special poison and dipped it around the bullet and then placed it in a freezer.

Koume loaded it into her gun and got ready to shoot whenever Kusanagi got out of the way. Momiji watched with a sigh of relief knowing that he would be safe soon.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

She pulled the trigger as planned and waited for the bullet to come Kusanagi pulled away. Nothing happened.

"Koume what the hell!" Kusanagi leapt into the air carelessly to avoid another red burning blaze. 

"Oh shit." 

"Koume?" Momiji whispered getting to her knees.

"When we froze the bullet I didn't realize that it wouldn't be able to squeeze through the tube. Kusanagi just hold on a little big longer!" Koume and Momiji both yelled to him.

One of the blazes almost hit Momiji but Koume and her dove out of the way just in time. Kusanagi saw the direction of the bullet and followed its path. He was angry that the blade missed her by inches and almost killed her.

He leapt after with all the remaining of his strength. One of his old wounds had opened. Koume was trying to distract the monster with regular bullets but they seemed to just blow right through him without any pain. 

Kusanagi dove again as a few more blazes came out and about. The monster was looking around frantically for a way out of the light. He shot one blaze towards Daitetsu's headlights and got one. The monster realized that he could get rid of the light and aimed again only to have it strewn away by Kusanagi.

"Koume try it again!" Kusanagi yelled and dodged three more. Momiji stood in fright and sighed when she head the gun click off the safety. 

Koume pressed against the trigger just as Kusanagi dove out of the way. The blade scratched Yaegashi on the hand and he just missed another. Koume turned back and yelled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Koume yelled against the anger she felt.

BOOM!

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

Koume was thrown back into Daitesu and Ryoko as the gun went off. Momiji saw the whole thing in silver as the bullet headed towards the monster and at the same time she started to run towards Kusanagi. He was looking at her and standing weakly. He didn't noticed the three bloody red blazes that escaped from the vampire and headed towards him. He turned just in time to miss the first one, he fell to the ground and missed the second one, then to avoid the third he tried to leap in the air but fell sideways and down just as the third blaze hit him square in the chest.

"NO!" Momiji ran to him and the monster exploded leaving them all in a purple oozing playground.

Momiji slid on the pavement to Kusanagi's side and reached him just as he fell. 

"Kusanagi no." She whispered and picked up his head and placed it in her lap. She placed her hand on his neck trying to find a pulse and when she found one that was barely there she started to sob and his cat-like eyes opened.

"Kusanagi no. You fool. I told you not to protect me, why didn't you listen!" 

She was sobbing and she lifted him so that he leaned against her and his lips were close to her ear. 

Yaegashi and Sakura helped up the three that had fallen and they walked slowly to the pair sitting on the ground in a small pool of green blood. Koume winced. The gun had knocked the air out of her. She was going to feel pain, but not as much as Momiji was right now.

"Why Kusanagi! I told you not to protect me! Why!" She sobbed against his chest.

They all watched and Kusanagi smiled and tugged n a piece of her hair and pulled her down to say something to her. They could all see the pain and the burning that he was feeling inside, it showed in his eyes. 

They could see his lips moving by her ear but then he stopped and his grip fell and he was limp in her arms.

"KUSANAGI!" Momiji couldn't believe her ears she had come so far and had lost so much. "Kusanagi no. No.. no…" She had he fists clenched in his shirt.

They all watched sadly. 

"Momiji…" Koume said.

"No…" She was sobbing uncontrollably. She looked at her love and flicked out the hair that was in his eyes. In his shirt pocket was the picture of them at the movies. This only made her cry harder as she clenched over him.

None of the team members knew what to say, even Sakura was speechless.

All of a sudden they looked up and heard soft footsteps coming near. The monster had been destroyed and Kusanagi was dead. They looked up at where the sound was coming from… and all of a sudden the sound was accompanied by a shadowed figure. It was a man with silver wings. He walked towards them and stopped at where Momiji laid her head on Kusanagi's chest. 

The team stared at the angel before them. But it wasn't an angel it was Leis. 

"Leis." Daitetsu murmured. 

But he ignored them all. He had only eyes for the weeping girl in front of him. She had reminded him so much of Keade. He held out his hand then.

"Kushinada… come." Momiji looked up at him with her tear streaked eyes. She stood up and walked over to him. He wrapped her in his arms as she weeped against his chest. 

Daitetsu was going to demand where he was taking her when Ryoko stopped him and shook her head. "He's going to help Daitetsu."

Leis wrapped his silver wings around the both of them and looked up towards the sky. All of a sudden a silver light and wind seemed to come from the ground. His hair whipped out of it's ponytail and the black shimmered all around them. Momiji held on tighter as she felt her soul being ripped apart.

The team sat shocked as the light got brighter and they disappeared into thin air.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

"You will not have much time Kushinada. Don't let the path of the bullet touch you either." He didn't look down at her but continued their path through the sky.

"But what about you? Are you allowed…" She started but he stopped her.

"Don't not worry about the consequences, that is for me. You just need to follow your heart back to earth and save him as he's saved you."

The next thing she had landed. She saw Koume blow the bullet and in slow motion it slowly streamed forwards towards the monster who blew a blade at Kusanagi. 

She looked back her silver winged angel and he nodded with haste.

She ran forwards and stopped surrounding the bullet curiously and then headed towards Kusanagi. He couldn't see her and she saw the blade inching closer. She stepped in front of him too happy to see him and he saw her.

"MOMIJI!" It was like a faraway yell but he couldn't push her out of the way. 

She threw her arms around his neck. 

It was still slow and she pressed her lips onto his ear as he did and whispered to him, "I love you too Mamarou Kusanagi."

And with all her heart she kissed him like never before. She could feel time starting back to normal pace and she felt her heart glow silver with the love she felt for him. Time relapsed back into normal motion and the blades missed twice and then the third one struck. Kusanagi wrapped himself around the woman in his arms as he awaited the impact of the burning blade.

But it never came. The team watched wide-eyed as the silver grew over both their bodies and engulfed them with a silver fire. The blade slammed into the silver and a bright light took over, everyone shielding their eyes from the blinding flash.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

DISCLAIMER

All the characters appearing in Blue Seed are copyright of someone else. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters in The Silver Shine Series - Blue Seed are the creations and the property of **Telpelindewen.** Even if they are out of character.

BLAH!!!!


	7. Chapter Seven

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

.·¤**¤·.Soft Lips Blue Seed.·¤**¤·.

¤ By: Telpelindewen ¤

¤ Chapter Seven ¤

Momiji knew that she was back in the present by the flash cause TAC was near her. They gasped when they saw them reappear and soft land at their feet. He held her and looked down at her she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck happy that he was alive.

He remembered dying yet then again he remembered the silver shield and living. It was as if he had lived through two moments. While he pressed Momiji to him he looked around and found Leis standing under a tree watching them both.

Kusanagi then understood what had happened. He nodded his head in Leis's direction. The Seurpuri smiled and then vanished.

Kusanagi turned back to the beautiful woman in his arms. He wanted nothing more than to share his life with her and it seemed that know he could do that. He heard her admit of love and remembered his own. It seemed as if she traveled back just to have him know it.

Daitetsu, Matsudaira, Ryoko, and the dragged Sakura said they would all stay and clean up the monsters remains. They told the rest of them to go home and then meet at the team building around one for a meeting.

Kusanagi picked up his tired love and leaped weakly into the air. Picking his way to his apartment.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

Yaegashi and Koume drove back to her apartment and looking at Kusanagi and Momiji.

"I have a feeling that this vampire as horrible as it was… but it brought those two together finally."

"Yeah." 

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

Kusanagi almost tipped over but was too giddy to worry about it. He brought Momiji back to his apartment and got out a first aid kit when he sat her down on the couch. He slipped off her coat, well really his coat that she had worn.

Momiji laid her head on the back of the couch tired and worn and in love. She opened her eyes and saw Kusanagi sit down with the kit. He patted the spot besides him and she moved over quickly to be by his side.

He produced a cream that would help soothe the bruising of a few bumps. They both knew that he was hurt more, but then again he was the one with faster healing abilities. When he was done he set the kit aside and placed an arm around her shoulders bringing her closer to his side. While Kusanagi watched Momiji picked up one of his hands in her own and removed the black glove that protected it. She started to trace the lines of his hand as he watched this shy creature explore.

He was shocked that she wanted his mitama hand pressed to her own as she fell asleep with his hand locked with her. He smiled knowing that he could once lay by her side.

He swept her up in his arms and took her to where the bed laid. He placed her down gently and removed his clothes till he had only his boxer shorts on again. He removed her shirt and pants to have her under things stay on. He had seen her naked plenty of times whenever he peeped outside her window but things would be different now… he would make sure of it.

He opened the covers and then placed her on the cool clean sheets. He got down and laid beside her. He wrapped his arm around her midriff and then set his chin in the crook of her neck so that they were both on their sides and sleeping tightly against one another. Momiji wasn't totally asleep and reached her hand to where Kusanagi's face was. She placed her hand on his cheek and sighed to have him turn his face to her palm and gently kiss her there. They fell asleep just like that.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

It was morning and for once Momiji looked forward to it. She stretched out like a cat and felt Kusanagi's stomach pressed to her back. She turned over and looked at his sleeping face. She loved being by his side again. She knew that there was nothing that could hold them back now. She rested her hand against his neck where she could find his pulse quickly but quietly and then she leaned over and kissed him there relieved beyond the world that he was alive. 

She quietly got up and decided to prepare breakfast and food for Anatal. She only had two hours until she had to leave to meet her friends at TAC. 

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

Kusanagi reached out in his sleep to feel that Momiji had gone and that he was alone in the bed. He quickly opened his eyes thinking that maybe she had run from him, but then he smelled the sweet smell of pancakes cooking on the stove. He got up to follow his nose into the small kitchen where Momiji stood wearing one of his t-shirts unbuttoned. He grinned when he saw the flaps open and her body in view. He strolled closer while she hummed to herself. 

He stood behind her and placed his chin on her shoulder and peered over her to see her work in progress. "Yummy, choco chip, me favorite." He said and scraped his teeth gently along her shoulder and onto her neck. She leaded back against him and wrapped her arms around his neck with the spatula in her hands but he pried her arms and turned her towards him. 

He grabbed her hips and pulled her up to him so that he could give her a good morning kiss. Momiji stood on her tippie toes and pressed her lips firmly against his and almost made him stumble backwards but he caught himself. His lips were firm but yet soft at the same time.

When finished Momiji turned back to the food but Kusanagi took the metal instrument out of her hands and resumed cooking them himself from behind her. He laid his chin back on her shoulder and she leaned back against him as he continued cooking. She had an hour or so till she had to leave, but dear god she didn't want to. 

When the food was ready Momiji lead Kusanagi by the hand to the table where he only had one seat waiting. There was syrup and butter and orange juice waiting for them as he sat down first and then when she tried to walk away he grabbed her and placed her firmly upon his lap. 

He forked a mouthful into her lips and she leaned against the wall content with where she was. He watched as a sliver of syrup dripped it's way slowly over her lips and he only had one thing in mind. He leaned forwards and before she could question his motive he licked the spot clean off her lips and then tugged at her bottom lip gently with his teeth giving her no choice but to grasp his face and kiss him back. 

"You taste so good… maple syrup… my little maple leaf." Kusanagi said against her lips and she giggled.

"I'm a maple leaf then?" And he grinned at her mirth. 

"That's what Momiji means. You are my maple baby." 

When everything was finished Momiji laid her head on his neck and traced the vain that she could barely see but with the help of her silver vision she could pin point his pulse exactly. She left her hand slide to his chest as she continued to kiss him deeply and then further down to his belly and there she found a fuzzy spot. Her finger slide slyly down his happy trail to the lining of his boxers. She laughed when he grabbed her wandering fingers and bit her palm of her hand.

She got up and cleaned their plates. He looked after at the swing of her hips and grinned. He leaned back with his head lain in his hands. Momiji came back.

"Hey day dreamer, it's almost time for me to go." He looked confused, "Ya know the meeting?" He nodded and stood up. 

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

They walked to the TAC building not talking too much but holding hands all the way. "Momiji I think that you should go home afterwards and get a few things. You're going to be visiting with me for a long while." He grinned and she rolled her eyes but he continued at her look, "What? You don't want to visit with me, my maple babe?" He laughed as she swung her hand at him. He was finally wearing his own coat again.

But she became serious and stopped and pulled him beside her, "No I don't want to visit Kusanagi… I want to stay." He looked a little shocked but then nodded at her request and dragged her up close. 

"I think that we're going to need a bigger place." He grinned at her knowing that he was teasing her.

"What are you talking about… my clothes don't take up a lot of room Kusanagi!" 

"But you do." And he ran as she tried to hit him with her hand again.

"I do not!" She bumped into his chest when he stopped suddenly.

"Okay, okay, but I think that we definitely need a bigger bed. A small single has us wrapped on top of each other all through the night." Momiji blushed at this and said herself.

"Oh I don't mind." They would find an apartment later.

"Kusanagi are you going to come with me today and talk amongst us TAC people?" She said with a strange accent.

He saw a flash of movement in front of the TAC building and saw in the shadows as Leis watched them closely, "No I have some other things to attend to, but afterwards I'll come here and we'll go out for dinner and then you can head home to start packing some things… and then…" But Momiji silenced him.

"Slow down boy, I haven't even gone in for the meeting yet." She laughed at him.

"Momiji, don't leave here do you understand? I don't want to come here and find you gone." She rolled her eyes at his protectiveness.

"Alight I won't mommy." She headed indoor and received a smack against the buttock and she jumped and turned around ready to give Kusanagi the beating he deserved but he was gone. She rubbed her but mumbling some not so nice things under her breath.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

Kusanagi headed towards Leis who was leaning against the tree with a smile.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked the Seurpuri.

"Oh nothing just a job well done." He said happily.

"Yeah, bout that Leis. I'm sorry that I haven't always treated you fairly but thank you for helping Momiji save my life." He was looking at the grass not wanting to face the fact that he was giving peace to the man he once hated.

"It's alright, besides I know what you have because I had it once too." He said and Kusanagi looked up into the cold blue eyes he saw.

"What? Someone in the future then?" He asked not knowing of who he spoke of.

"No someone from my past." With that Leis started to walk away but Kusanagi realized who he was talking about.

"Surely you don't mean Keiko, Leis." The man stopped and turned around with a nod of his head.

"Do you think that I wanted to leave her. I was in love with her, I wanted her to be a part of my life." He said angrily and sadly.

"Well then why did you leave her?" Kusanagi was prepared to hear the whole story now.

"I didn't have a choice. The god of all… of all time clipped my wings on the day that she was supposed to meet me by the falls and there I would confess my love for her."

"Why though."

"He said that love wasn't for Seurpuri's or angels that it would just mess up everything. So from a distance I watched her cry. My wings were clipped for three years after that and no matter what I wasn't allowed to approach the past that far back to see her or those moments we shared. But I did travel back many times to see her sing before we met, and after. I wouldn't dare travel into the future to see her wed someone else besides myself. I would have to die then." The man was no back in front of Kusanagi.

"You know she became famous?" Kusanagi asked concocting a plan in his head.

"Of course I know."

"Well why haven't you seen her then? She's touring in Japan right now." At this Leis looked at him sharply and turned away.

"So you didn't know that." Kusanagi's face frowned.

"Well I could get you tickets to her show…"

"No." He said firmly.

"Well why not." But Leis started to walk away not wanting to hear anymore of this torture.

"Hey wait a minute. Leis, you helped out Momiji and I… now let me help you out man!" Kusanagi ran after him.

"Well what if I don't want to?" He asked.

"If you hadn't wanted this you wouldn't have walked away Leis, you would have already disappeared into some other time." He looked as if he proved his point. The older man wanted so much to say something against that statement but bit his lips knowing that Kusanagi was right. 

He looked at his hand where he held the chain with the ring that he had planned to give her when he would have asked her to marry him. He clenched his eyes shut and whispered to himself. "God I miss her so much. I loved her."

"So let me hook you up. Momiji and I will go with you. We'll take you to her concert and you can see her afterwards." Kusanagi looked at him hopefully.

It seemed like a certain happiness flowed into him but he shrugged it off. 

Kusanagi could see that he was fighting against his feelings and became aggravated at him.

"Look, just think about it will ya? I believe you know where you can reach me when you know what your heart really wants." Kusanagi turned and walked away from the man that had angered him.

Leis of the Seurpuri angels held the ring and tipped it in the sunlight. He felt a tear come to his cheek but being an angel he shook it away and disappeared to think about Kusanagi's offer.

When Kusanagi turned back to look he was gone. "You don't know what you're missing." And went back to get Momiji.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

DISCLAIMER

All the characters appearing in Blue Seed are copyright of someone else. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters in The Silver Shine Series - Blue Seed are the creations and the property of **Telpelindewen.** Even if they are out of character.

BLAH!!!!


	8. The End

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

.·¤**¤·.Soft Lips Blue Seed.·¤**¤·.

¤ By: Telpelindewen ¤

¤ Chapter Eight ¤

"WITH GREAT HONOR I PRESENT TO YOU HIMARU KEIKO!"

The lights went out and everyone gasped. Kusanagi, Momiji, Koume, Yaegashi, and Leis all sat in a box seat above the concert. Kusanagi had called up his old friend to secretly reunite the two of them after the concert. Keiko had been happy top hear from him and invited him to watch the show in a box seat. 

The crowd awaited something to happen in the darkness thinking it was a blackout. But a sweet voice started singing.

A soft touch

Beneath the night sky

A whisper of breath

Slides against my skin

A warmth to hold

All through the night

How I love

To hold you tight

You are my past

My present

My future

My end of time

You hold power within

A place of sweet memory

That I visit often

For you were gone

Never to be seen

How I loved you

And you left me 

Crying in the tears 

From the heaven above

Leaving me

To die

Oh my silver angel

With your silver wings wide

Come back to me

And soar through the skies

With me by your side

Kusanagi stared in shock at the words in the song. Momiji didn't noticed but it seemed as if it were talking about Leis, her silver angel. Kusanagi looked over at Leis who wouldn't break hold of her. He would not, could not, look away from the woman he loved. Momiji's fingers entwined with his and he lifted them to his lips and whispered for her to look upon Leis and Keiko. She looked and saw with her silver vision or dreams that the connection was powerful but Keiko didn't realize that Leis was here and listening to her songs.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

Keiko took a swig of her bottle of water and wiped her brow with a towel. She headed back towards her dressing room after a show well done. She was looking forwards to seeing Kusanagi again and meeting his well girlfriend. She stepped into the room and told the guards to stay outside while her friends visited. 

She saw Kusanagi sitting on the couch, hands folded with a girl who looked remarkably like Kaede her once upon a time best friend. She almost cried at the thought of her. 

"Kusanagi! It's great to see you again." She hugged him and his girlfriend stood.

"You must be Momiji?" She asked and the girl nodded.

"You know you look a lot like someone I once knew." And Momiji laughed.

"Maybe that's because she was my twin sister." And Keiko's eyes went wide.

"You are her… twin? The Kushinada?" And Momiji smiled sadly.

"I am, and I understand that you two were once great friends." Momiji saw tears being brought to the woman's eyes. She was somewhat older but not by much. She was also beautiful and it came with a wonderful voice.

"Keiko, what of your song. The first one. Your silver angel?" He asked and noticed the glance in her eyes.

"Kusanagi you know very well what that song is, it's become my fame. My… future."

"No one knows who your silver angel really is. Only the three of us. To the world it's just another song. But to us and one more it's the world." Momiji smiled sadly and added on, "So tell me. Do I know your silver angel or don't I?"

Keiko looked up she felt something but she didn't know what, "I don't suppose you know him."

"Oh? Then tell me who he is." Momiji smiled at the girl who nodded sadly.

"My silver angel is…" and he walked in just as soon as she said it and she gasped and dropped the cup of tea she had been serving, "LEIS!" Momiji and Kusanagi walked silently out of the room assuring the guard that the broken glass heard was not to worry about.

He stepped towards her. His wings out and unfolded. She froze not knowing how to react with seeing her friend, her angel, her love reappear in front of her. He looked at her face and searched her heart that leapt in her eyes. 

She walked towards him as if it were a dream. She touched the silky feathers on his wing and the tears unshed dripped down her face in a slow silver waterfall of sadness.

She had waited for him for hours and then realized that he wasn't coming for her that he didn't love her…"he didn't love… me." She said to the wings that wrapped around her.

"I loved you then Keiko and I love you now." He whispered in his mind and somehow she heard it through her mind. She looked up at him and he placed his thumbs under her tears and kissed them till they showed no wetness at all. 

But after a moment or two passed the silver glow faded and Keiko got mad she took up a pillow from the couch and his wings disappeared. He didn't expect the blow coming but felt it full force.

"You jerk! Why did you leave me there. I broke off a marriage that would have made my parents happy! I hated you for leaving me there." She was smacking him constantly but he just stood and let her hit him.

When she was through she stood with her fists clenched and fury in her eyes as she glared at the man she loved. He looked away when she asked why.

"Answer me damnit!" She gripped his shirt and demanded an answer.

"My wings were clipped for three decades for you and three years for me." He said slowly. Keiko didn't understand.

"What the hell do you mean clipped?"

"My powers were taken away, I was given a pool of reflection for years as punishment to look at you but not have you. I was to see you but not hear you, I was to not touch you and not see you ever again, or relive my most cherished memories." He fell to the couch in despair and placed his head in his hands. 

"I wait for you for hours, and yet days. I wanted so badly to believe you were coming back, but you never did." She sobbed with anger.

He held out awaiting arms and lifted his tear stricken eyes to her. The cold blue ones that she thought she would never see again. She fell into his arms and cried, "I thought you did not love me."

"I will never stop loving you Keiko, ever. I don't care what my lord says he is wrong to defy love when he is the one who cherishes it."

"You answer to a higher power Leis?" She asked with understanding, "And he was the one to clip your wings."

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "I love you Keiko and nothing he does will change that. Ever." 

Keiko leaned her lips up to his to receive his kiss fully and as she descended she whispered an answer, "I love you Leis, you will always be my silver angel." 

When their lips touched a bright light came upon them and they were both engulfed into it. Keiko yelled as if something were tearing at her back. Leis held her and cried to her to help but she wouldn't answer.

The bright light faded and Momiji and Kusanagi rushed in. "What the hell?" Kusanagi whispered. They saw the two together at last but there were wings everywhere. Kusanagi and Momiji couldn't find the length or end of the span of the wings. There were silver pulses and feathers everywhere.

Keiko looked upon her love and smiled. "I know what has befallen me." She said and a wing twitched.

Leis was utterly confused. He didn't understand what transformation had taken place. All of a sudden another bright light appeared and another Silver Angel had joined their sides.

"Guniper." Leis said looking at his higher power.

"Well this is interesting." He smiled and Leis wrapped his wings around Keiko and hers.

"You cannot take us a part this time! I will not allow it." 

Kusanagi wondered who this man was and noticed that he looked a lot like Leis. 

"Do not worry. You and Keiko will remain together forever." He said and walked closer.

"But… she's… there's never been a female silver angel." Leis said.

"So? There's always a first for everything." 

"Why didn't you let us be together before this!" She asked him.

"You hadn't kissed before this… do you see what would have happened if you had married? I'm sure that your parents would have loved to see your transformation Keiko." He laughed at the thought of their faces.

"Well what now? I don't see the other Silver Angels quite often so does that mean that Keiko and I will be separated?" He asked and glanced down at the woman he loved.

"No. She will be your queen, young prince." He said and smiled at Keiko's shock.

"Wait a minute. Leis… you're a prince!" She said grabbing his shirt and he nodded.

"Yes. King Guniper is my father." He said looking at the man and Kusanagi knew that he was right with the familiar appearances. 

"If they become the king and queen of time… then what happens to you?" Momiji butted in.

"Ah... Kushinada. You will become a great silver angel one day. But to answer your question… I will pass off and begin a new life in a new form." He nodded at her shocked look.

"So your recycled?" Kusanagi said with a laugh.

"Well… yes I guess so. But then again everyone is. But I wouldn't laugh Mamoru if you had known what your were recycled from." With that he looked up at the sky and told them all goodbye and then faded out laughing.

Momiji laughed at Kusanagi's glare. "You are so very cute when you're angry." She said and smiled. Kusanagi leaned his brow against her head and stood up dragging Momiji out of the room so that Keiko and Leis could be alone. 

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·. THE END .·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

The Silver Shine Series continues with it's next set of romance in Silver Belle.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

DISCLAIMER

All the characters appearing in Blue Seed are copyright of someone else. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters in The Silver Shine Series - Blue Seed are the creations and the property of **Telpelindewen.** Even if they are out of character.

BLAH!!!!


End file.
